Mi EX
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Hermionie se entera de la traicion de Ronald el mismo dia de su boda. ella lo deja y con ayuda de Nott y Zabinni huye del lugar. Draco acaba de salir de Azkabán luego de pasar dos años siendo acusado de un crimen que no cometio y prometio que Hermionie su ex volveria con el.Lo que Hermionie no sabia era que aceptar la ayuda de Blaise y Theo seria volver a los brazos de su ex Draco
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste mucho **_

_**Me divertí con el**_

_**Ya saben que nada es mío**_.

_**Mi Ex**_

Estaba ya lista y junto con Ginny, Pansy, la señora Weasley y mi madre, fuimos por los pasillos de la mansión Parkinson, para llegar al jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda con Ron.

Si bien no había tenido una buena noche, ya que al parecer Draco, había salido ya de Azkabán demostrando que no había hecho nada y por vergüenza por haberlo juzgado sin pruebas le devolverían todos sus bienes y le darían un cargo en el Ministerio de Magia.

Y eso no era lo peor, al parecer, había hecho todo lo posible por atormentarme en sueños.

-. Tranquila todo va a estar bien.

-. Debieron decirme antes – Pansy me miro severa

-. Así me gusta, que no te intimide ni te acongoje.

-. Pero es que no terminamos en buenas condiciones y…

-. Ron no permitirá que se te acerque, todo va a estar bien o es que no amas a Ronald lo suficiente como para confiar en que velará por ti siempre?- esa era Molly.

-. Si lo amo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga miedo.

-. Cariño tranquila, Rona…- en eso escuchamos gemidos ahogados y gruñidos y todos nos paramos en seco frente a una puerta que según Pansy, es la de servicio.

Pansy enfadada, abrió la puerta y casi me caigo de culo cuando vi que era Ron y Lavender haciéndolo.

-. RONALD WEASLY- grito Molly y yo no pude evitar llorar, todo en mi vida estaba pasando de golpe.

Mi ex –novio el celoso, posesivo y megalomaníaco acababa de salir de Azkabán, luego de dos años preso sin ser culpable, y su promesa de que volvería con él, ahora Ronald, el hombre al que amaba, me engañaba con esa que la tiene más grande que el anuncio de Donuts.

-. Eres asqueroso.

Me fui corriendo seguida de cerca por él y las demás.

-. Mionie yo…

-. Tú nada esto- lo señalé -. Se acabó.

En eso vi a la perra de Lavender y mi furia aumentó.

-. Sabes? Creo que tú usaras este traje después de todo. Mira- me empecé a quitar el traje bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el jardín.

-. Hermionie que haces?- ese era Harry.

-. Darle a Lavender lo necesario para que se case- termine de quitarme el vestido y este resbaló de mi cuerpo mostrando mis curvas, escuché jadeos y gemidos-. Aquí está el vestido- se lo tire y me agache para desatar mis zapatos ignorando las miradas y las cámaras-. Y los Louis Vuiton que tanto querías- tambien se los tiré-. Ah, y la tiara..

-. Herms cariño, no pretenderás darle a esta zorra la tiara de mi bisabuela o sí?- me la quité y se la di a mi madre. Al hacerlo mi cabello cayó sobre mi espalda y hombros de manera salvaje.

-. Ronald, eres un Imbécil- dijo Charlie su hermano y vi como mi lencería cambiaba de color y mire a Pansy.

-. Es que como no quisiste comprar el rojo…- yo la asesiné con la mirada, mientras veía la lencería que antes era blanca, pasar a roja por mi vergüenza.

-. Mionie por favor, hablemos de esto…

-. No hay nada que hablar esto se acabó- el me miro furioso-. No hay boda.

-. Tu solo buscabas una maldita excusa, por más tonta, para dejarme e irte con ese desgraciado de tu Ex- cuando fui a ver mi lencería era negra ya que estaba peligrosamente molesta.

-. Una excusa tonta, fue encontrarte follando con esta…

-. Perra- completo Ginny y yo asentí.

-. Pues deberías pensarlo, ya que Mal…- coloqué mis dedos en la cinturilla de mis bragas.

-. Me vale, que él haya salido de Azkabán y el que haya salido de prisión, no quiere decir que me voy a aguantar tus estupideces. Así que púdrete.

Con eso me gire y cuando me iba a ir recordé algo muy importante.

-. Y para que no gastes mas toma, aquí va el anillo- se lo tire y con eso me fui corriendo, en ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada de todos los hombres.

-. Hermionie cúbrete- fue Zabinni quien me dio su capa.

-. Te presto a mi Chofer para que te lleve a donde quieras, yo voy por Luna- yo asentí y me despedí de ellos con un abrazo y me subí al auto. Nott y Zabinni eran mis amigos desde hace años cuando era novia de Draco.

Me encogí en el sofá del auto. La boda era en el mundo Muggle, en una de las tantas mansiones de los Parkinson.

Y pensar que casi tenía sexo con ese imbécil…

El auto ya había emprendido su marcha cuando escuché…

-. Hermionie, hermosa te dije que regresarías conmigo…

Me enderecé de golpe y maldije a Nott y a Zabinni por prestarse a esto.

-. Draco…

_**Bueno este es un one-shot con posibilidad de ser Fanfic.**_

_**Espero que les guste porque tengo la idea rondando mis pensamientos.**_

_**Besos y que Dios los bendiga.**_

_**D. F.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro Apasionado

_**Oh mi Dios que aceptación.**_

_**Lo agradezco mucho y un besazo a todas este cap. va para ustedes.**_

_**Reencuentro apasionado…**_

-. Draco…- dije con un hilo de voz y me gire, para tratar de abrir la puerta.

Cuando iba a abrir, estas se cerraron.

-. Para el auto. Yo me bajo- el me sonrió.

-. Tks, tks, tks- chasqueo su lengua -. Mi amor, yo tambien te extrañé.

-. Draco, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho- le recordé y el ladeo la cabeza.

-. Si, no me perdonaste de lo Dumbledore, pero ya sabes lo que pasó- rodó los ojos.

-. Si lo sé, y siento lo que pasó con Narcissa- el asintió-. Pero eso no quiere decir que olvide todos tus celos y escenas que me hiciste, además de tu falta de confianza.

-. Ok, Hermionie. Pero es que tu, te carteabas con Viktor Krum y hablabas con el Weasel ese, te abrazaba mínimo fueras suya cuando eres…

-. Era- lo corregí.

-. No te preocupes, arreglaremos el tiempo de ese verbo, para que quede en "eres y serás"

-. No volveré contigo, no soy la misma ingenua de antes.

-. No te preocupes, la ingenua la regresare a ti, aunque no me importa convivir con la ardiente y sexy Hermionie de ahora- dijo con una sonrisa picara y su mirada por el retrovisor, hizo que mi clítoris latiera.

Cerré los ojos consternada, por mi respuesta hacia a él.

-. Por qué no te casaste con ese _**imbécil**_ ?- remarcó el insulto.

-. Me engaño con Lavender.

-. Te llegaste a acos…

-. Si- mentí para que se enfadara.

-. Mientes fatal, Granger- dijo enfadado. Así, era la única manera de que me llamara por mi apellido.

-. Entonces, no me preguntes cosas que no te incumban.

-. Claro que me importa. No te olvides que eres mía- su posesividad me estaba hartando.

-. Quiero irme a casa así que para el auto o me desa…

-. No te puedes desaparecer aquí, está protegido. no soy idiota.

-. Para el maldito auto!- gruñí ya fuera de mi.

-. Quiero esos gruñidos, acompañados de gemidos y jadeos, pero en mi cama. Te daré tu noche de bodas- su mirada prometía tantas cosas y me sentía muy húmeda, tras eso mis pechos estaban erectos.

No sabía cómo controlar todas estas sensaciones.

-. Que quieres? – estaba cansada.

-. A ti, que estés conmigo, formar una familia, casarnos si quieres.

-. Yo tambien, pero no contigo- me miró dolido.

-. No te preocupes, haré que cambies de parecer- vi por la ventana y observe como entrabamos en un área boscosa.

-. Por Merlín, Draco, no voy a estar contigo maldita sea- me aferre a mis piernas.

La mirada de él cambio-. Sabes que en esa posición, tengo una hermosa vista de tu maravilloso trasero.

-. OYE!- le grite y el rió.

-. Gritaras mas, cuando tenga tus piernas en mis hombros y te embista con fuerza- solté mis piernas y note como cambiaba de color mis bragas y sujetador.

Empecé a jadear de solo imaginarlo.

Maldije a Zabinni y a Nott, por lo que me hicieron.

-. Draco, entiende, lo que teníamos murió hace más de tres años. Yo…

-. Sabes que fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo todos esos meses en Azkabán?- su voz era melancólica. Yo negué-. El recuerdo de tu voz, de tus besos, de tus brazos. Tu.

Se me aguaron los ojos ante tal confesión.

-. Draco, yo no…- me interrumpo.

-. Lo sé. Te fuiste a ayudarlos con lo de los horrocruxs y en ese tiempo te dejaste consolar por el tarado ese, luego de la guerra te quedaste con él, lo apoyaste y aceptaste ser su esposa.

-. Draco…

-. Hermionie… no te voy a dejar ir. Eres mía y siempre lo has sido.

-. Yo…

-. Tú estarás conmigo, voy a hacer que me ames de nuevo o recordarte que siempre me amaste.

Se estaciono frente a una gran casa.

Se bajó del coche y rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta, con todo el porte y la elegancia que lo caracterizan.

-. No voy a…- no pude terminar porque el ya me había sacado del auto.

Apenas puse los pies en el suelo el me besó. Fue un beso devastador.

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y se separo de mí, cuando noto mi ropa interior-. Por qué estas así?

-. Por nada- el me miro furioso al ver la capa de Blaise. Al parecer no sabía del numerito que hice.

-. Por nada- yo asentí, el volvió a besarme, pero con más pasión y vehemencia.

Sus manos fueron a mi vagina y el gimió en respuesta-. Por y para mi- su voz era entrecortada.

Bajo a mi cuello y yo tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras lo dejaba hacer.

-. Aquí no…- jadee ya acostada, sobre la capa de Blaise, con Draco sobre mí.

-. Aquí sí- estábamos entre las flores besándonos con pasión.

Se deshizo de mi sujetador y beso mis pechos con devoción-. Me encantan.

Bajo a mi vientre y me sonrió perversamente.

Pov. Draco.

Por fin le iba a hacer mía y ya no abría escusa para que me dejara. Pero eso ya no era suficiente y lo sabía. En eso me detuve en su vientre y una maravillosa idea, vino a mi mente… _un_ _bebé._

Seguí bajando por su cuerpo y me dije que lo más probable, es que ella no usara anticonceptivos ya que era tradición en la Familia Comadreja, que se embarazaran en la luna de miel.

Llegue a un paraíso mojado y esplendido. Y me dedique a lamer, succionar y mordisquear su clítoris haciéndola arquear y gritar de placer, mientras sus manos jalaban mi cabello.

Afiance mi agarre en sus caderas mientras me deleitaba con su dulce sabor. Era tan exquisita.

Baje un poco mas y me topé con su entrada. A ese lugar húmedo y cálido que ya muy pronto iba a descubrir y colonizar.

La penetré con la lengua, mientras mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris.

-. Draco, por favor- me gritaba y como ya me sentía explotar, tomé sus piernas y las acomodé en mis hombros.

-. Si eres la Hermionie que conozco y de la que me enamoré, te dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que no será nada- ella asintió y la besé.

Fui entrando poco a poco y ella cerraba los ojos -. Ábrelos, quiero verte- así lo hizo y vi sus diferentes gestos, a medida que entraba en su hermoso cuerpo.

Los gestos iban de incomodidad, a dolor y luego, a placer y lujuria.

-. Te amo- la bese y empecé a moverme lentamente, tratado de alargar el momento todo lo posible.

Gemía y jadeaba sin cesar arqueándose a mí y tirándose del cabello por las sensaciones. Amaba verla así. Sentirla y poseerla. Haber sido el primero y ser el último es lo que haría. Viviría para hacerla feliz. Tantos recuerdos de ella y yo juntos en la sala de los menesteres, ese día que acaricie su cuerpo y nos dimos placer, aunque no hubo penetración, la sentí mía. Al día siguiente todo acabó. Con la muerte de el único que creyó en mi, aparte de ella y mi padrino.

Luego de eso todo siguió para peor, ella me dejo, me vi arrastrado a irme y ella se fue con el idiota de Weasel y Potter, la maldita guerra y su tortura en la Mansión, en donde no la pude defender, porque estaba bajo el _imperius _impuesto por mi madre para controlarme y que no le hicieran más daño.

Todo empeoró, cuando me culparon de la tortura de un hijo de Muggles y su familia. Todo porque los Cruciatus y las demás maldiciones salieron de mi varita y no ayudaron, mis años de desprecio a los hijos de Muggles.

Pase en Azkabán dos años, dos malditos años, siendo culpado, solo porque no querían que ningún Malfoy quedara libre. Después descubrieron, que había sido el ex ministro Fudge, con ayuda de Dolohov, en venganza a mi padre por ser un traidor en la guerra. Si, Fudge era un desgraciado.

Esos dos años, veinticuatro meses, lejos de mi Herms, solo imaginando su rostro sonriente para mí. Tratando de quedarme con un recuerdo de ella, para no volverme loco entre tantos dementores y gritos de desquiciados.

Ahora, la tenia aquí, en mi casa del mundo Muggle, nuestra casa, bueno, el jardín de mi casa…

-. Mas, Draco, más- pidió sacándome de mis pensamientos y le di lo que pedía.

Embestí su cuerpo con frenesí, duro y profundo, haciéndola gritar mi nombre en respuesta.

-. Draco!- grito y con eso se lanzo con los brazos abiertos al orgasmo.

-. Mía – bese sus pechos y luego, sus labios mientras ella me acariciaba como podía.

Baje sus piernas y la hice sentarse encima de mí. Me faltaba aun para terminar y es que quería que quedara exhausta, que no recordara ni en el donde ni él cuando. Solo a mí. A nosotros. fundiéndonos en uno solo.

La hice cabalgarme marcando el ritmo. Y ella me beso y acaricio mi espalda enterrándome sus uñas en el proceso.

Mientras me besaba mordía mis labios y jugaba con su lengua.

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y luego a mis muslos como ella sabía que me gustaba.

Esas noches en la sala de los Menesteres valieron la pena, además de ser muy emotivas.

La sentí contraer los músculos de su vagina.

La levante un poco y la embestí con fuerza, lanzándola de nueva cuenta al orgasmo. La mire a los ojos y utilice algo de legeremancia ya que estaba tan extasiada que no lo sentiría y me di cuenta que en realidad usaba una poción anticonceptiva.

La besé al verla algo contrariado y con dos embestidas más me dejé ir.

-. Te amo.

Ella me besó y yo la acomode en mi pecho cubriéndonos con la capa de Blaise.

Fui sintiendo como su respiración se hizo acompasada, hasta que se durmió.

-. Eres mía Hermionie, siempre- con eso me puse de pie y entre en la casa.

Nuestra casa.

Deje a Hermionie en nuestra cama y me acosté a su lado.

Me desperté dos horas después y ella seguía dormida.

Me bañé y busque algo para cenar.

A su jugo le añadí una poción, que revertía los efectos anticonceptivos de manera rápida y eficaz cortesía de mi padrino Severus que siempre quiso joder a la comadreja y que mejor que embarazando a mi hermosa Hermionie.

Cuando entre en nuestra habitación, ella estaba despertando.

-. Como te sientes?- le pregunté.

-. Algo dolorida- dijo ruborizándose.

-. Toma es para el dolor – le di el jugo-. Te aseguro, que sabe mejor con jugo que solo- ella apuro el vaso y sonreí complacido antes de besarla.

Esa noche la haría mía y en la mañana tambien hasta la extenuación con tal de convertirla en la madre de mis hijos…

_**Bueno aquí está este capítulo en donde se revelan cosas muy interesantes. Que sepan que me quedo largo yo solo pensaba escribir mil palabras(sin contar esto y lo de arriba) pero bueno salió casi el doble.**_

_**Para los que les gusta los Sevmionie les tengo en mi perfil El Tutor y los que deseen mas Dramonies están Estaciones que estoy por terminarlas y Caída del Cielo.**_

_**Me despido y lo de one-shot era broma no me gustan los one-shot la mayoría me deja picada **___

_**Besos y Dios los guarde**_

_**D. F. **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios chicas y no se preocupen esto oficialmente es un Fic.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Multijugos

_**Oh, mi Dios que aceptación.**_

_**Aquí les va el nuevo capítulo y espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta.**_

_**Gracias a todos los favoritos y los followers.**_

_**Multijugos**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Maldita sea! Esto debía de ser una maldita broma.

A quien engaño, estaba embarazada.

Todos los síntomas lo presagiaban.

Tome mi bolso y me acerque a la chimenea.

Debía hablar con Ginny.

-. A la Madriguera.- grité y entre el la red.

Aparecí en la sala, mientras mi madre, Ginny, Pansy, Luna y Molly conversaban en sus típicos viernes de té.

-. Hermionie querida- saludo Molly abrazándome.

-. Mi amor- ese fue mi madre y así pase de saludo en saludo, en donde solo Luna se percataba de mi estado.

-. ¿Por qué no hablas?- me pregunto Ginny.

-. Si qué pasa?- la siguió Pansy.

-. Estoy embarazada- fue lo único que pude decir y ellas ahogaron un grito.

-. De quien?- pregunto Molly enfadada-. No te habrás embarazado del tarado de mi hijo. eso espero o me decepcionarías niña- yo la mire estupefacta.

-. Es que no entiendo cómo pasó?- todos me miraron con una ceja en alto-. Es que no entiendo yo…- mi madre levanto la mano.

-. Mi amor te daré la explicación que quizás no te di jamás- dijo con ese tono maternal suyo, para luego sorprenderme con la desvergonzada explicación-. Mi amor, si estas embarazada es porque esparcieron la semilla y esa semilla llego a tu útero y…

-. Es que no entiendo mamá, yo tomaba pociones y…- todas asintieron en comprensión.

En ese momento todo tomó forma en mi cabeza. Yo no tomé la poción el día de la boda, pero igual estaba protegida y…

-. Voy a ser tía del bebé más hermoso – dijo Ginny y su madre le miro de manera poco confundida-. Sip porque Herms es como mi hermana y…- ella me miro con el ceño fruncido-. Quien es el padre?

Yo baje la cabeza enfadada conmigo misma y recordé la mirada de Draco cada vez que besaba mi vientre…

-. Oh mi Dios cuando se entere el platinado- yo mire a Pansy y negué.

-. Draco Malfoy- levante la cabeza para ver a mi madre y asentir.

Todos me miraron algunos con serenidad, otros emocionados, mi madre confundida y Molly enfadada-. Como te atreviste a engañar a mi hijo?- pregunto.

-. No lo engañe, el día de la boda, cuando me fui Theo y Zabinni me dejaron en un auto diciéndome que era el chofer de Theo y cuando me di cuenta de que quien conducía el auto, ya era tarde. Esos tontos me dejaron con Draco y él me llevo a una mansión, la cual según él, es mi casa- dije todo muy rápido y Molly asintió.

-. Hay muchos narggles cerca de tu cabeza- dijo Luna haciendo aspavientos para espantarlos.

-. Esto lo tiene que saber mi chocolate- dijo Pansy haciendo referencia a Blaise.

-. No. Ellos no lo deben saber. Pediré mi traslado.

-. Y Draco?- pregunto mi madre.

-. Si él se entera, eso significará volver a lo mismo, es decir los celos, la posesividad…

-. Las noches de pasión – siguió Pansy y yo me ruboricé.

-. No voy a volver con el- dije tajante-. No saben la odisea que pasé, para evitar que el me atrape de nuevo- ellas asintieron-. No sé como diantres me escape de su casa esa vez.

Tenía que pedir ese traslado y rápido.

No podía enterarse de que estaba embarazada, debía encontrar la manera de escapar del.

-. Por Merlín me duele la espalda- dijo Molly.

-. Oh, verdad. Toma, las envía Severus – mi madre le tendió unos frascos a Molly. Sí, mi madre ahora era la Señora Snape-. Son una maravilla. Y muy dulces ya que…- no seguí oyendo, ya que me percate de algo…

"_Te aseguro, que sabe mejor con jugo que solo"_

Las pociones para el dolor eran dulces y lo que él me dio era amargo…

Me tape la boca.

-. Es un imbécil- deje salir dejando a todos consternados-. Supuestamente me había dado una poción para el dolor, diciendo que sabía mejor con jugo y ahora me percato de que esas son dulces- mire a mi madre-. Severus ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente?- ella hizo memoria.

-. Bueno nena, yo lo vi enfrascado en su laboratorio con una cara de satisfacción como siempre que cuando hace pociones y olía amargo y tambien luego el…- la frené porque ella se ruborizo lo que significaba muchas cosas…

Tocaron a la puerta y Molly fue a abrir.

-. Pasa Severus- yo levante la mirada y me enfrente con esos ojos negros que se entrecerraron para verme.

-. Seve, como te fue?- saludo mi madre y el la miro con adoración.

-. ¿ Por qué lo hiciste Severus?- el me miro dolido, pero luego cambio la mirada.

-. Todo a su debido tiempo- fue lo único que dijo y yo asentí. Él para mí era como mi padre, incluso lo llamaba _papá_.

Mi padre biológico, se llamaba John, pero el engaño a mi madre y ella lo dejó. En una noche de despecho se encontró con Severus y bueno…

Mi padre no fue a la boda por dos razones: 1. Severus 2. Ron- el los odiaba.

Fui a los brazos de mi papá -. En realidad, no pensé en lo que pasaría. Es mas creí que él no lo lograría, por eso se la di. además sabes que no tolero al tarado ese- me abrazo y yo asentí.

Pov. Draco.

Me sentía frustrado y enojado. Ella no quería verme y me evitaba. De eso ya un mes.

Y lo que más me irritaba, era la forma en la que los hombres la devoraban con la mirada. Y todo por el artículo del Profeta y Corazón de Bruja, en donde los titulares no eran otros más que:

"_La gatita sacó las garras" _ o _ " De patito feo a cisne" _

Y eso no era todo sino las seis páginas, con fotos de MI mujer en lencería muy… provocativa. Las fotos tenían movimiento y enseñaban cada una de las poses y ángulos de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que era mío, que yo proclame y seguiré proclamando como mío.

Por lo menos, había la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada y ya la dejaran en paz. Su cuerpo no sería igual y ya no la verían…

Me había asegurado de fortalecerme, después de dos años en Azkabán y tome todo las pocines necesarias y me ejercite para que todo estuviera bien y no tener problemas con la fertilidad.

Lo que me preocupaba, era que mi hermosa mujer, era demasiado atractiva. Tenía muchos pretendientes y ahora después del escándalo tendría a una manada de depravados correteándola.

Tenía que asegurarme de dejarla embarazada de una vez por todas, por eso la había hecho mía en cada oportunidad que tenia.

La primera vez fue el Lunes, luego del fin de semana de pasión que tuvimos…

_Flash Back_

_Iba por los pasillos del ministerio, cuando vi a un montón de magos reunidos suspirando en uno de los cubículos._

_Me acerque a ellos y lo que vi me lleno de de rabia. Era mi mujer, mi Hermionie, mi leona; en lencería y en una se quitaba una tiara y su cabello caía grácilmente por su espalda. Luego otra ella de espaldas y se le veía ese hermoso trasero suyo que ahora era mío…_

_Me empalme de inmediato, pero me enfurecí de igual modo._

_Les quite las revistas y me encamine hacia la oficina de Mi castaña._

_Me aleje de su asistente, que se estaba embarnizando sus uñas._

_Abrí la puerta de un solo empujón y ella dio un respingo._

_Cuando me vio enfureció._

_-. Me puedes decir qué Diantres es esto?- le tire los periódicos y ella se puso de pie._

_Cuando vi su vestido me enfurecí._

_-. A mi oficina, no vienes como Pedro por su casa, ni me gritas ok- me encantaba su valor._

_Aprecie su cuerpo, enfundado en ese vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo que era cubierto por una túnica gris._

_Me acerque a ella y la acorrale contra su escritorio._

_Cerré la puerta y le coloque hechizos silenciadores y obstructores._

_La besé con ahincó y la subí a su escritorio de ébano-. Tengo que comprarte yo la ropa- dije al quitarle la túnica y comprobar cómo era su vestido._

_La baje del escritorio y la puse de espaldas a mí. Con mis manos, subí su traje y me maraville con la mini braga de encaje negra que tenia. Se las quite y baje mis pantalones. _

_Acerque mi glande a su entrada, bastante húmeda._

_-. No debes dejar que nadie más que yo te mire te estas condiciones´- llegue a sus pechos mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el escritorio._

_-. Por favor- pidió, pero yo negué._

_-. Dime que eres mía- pellizque sus pezones y ella se inclino más pidiendo atención._

_-. Draco yo…- mis dedos llegaron a su clítoris, hinchado, de tanto placer y ella gimió._

_-. Eres mía- entre en ella de una sola embestida que la hizo gritar de placer -. Mi mujer- decía mientras la embestía y mordía su hombro-. Mi hermosa Hermionie- seguí entrando en su cuerpo con frenesí, hasta que me vine dentro de ella, luego de que ella lo hiciera._

_-. Oh mi Dios- jadeo mi mujer._

_-. Si, es buena comparación- sonreí._

_Por el intercomunicador escuche._

_-. Hermionie recuerda la cita con Viktor Krum, en treinta minutos.,_

_Me tense de inmediato y salí de ella sin previo aviso, dejándola dolorida._

_-. Auch! – se quejó._

_Con una floritura de varita ella arreglo sus ropas._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Debía encontrar la manera de saber si estaba embarazada y que mejor, que la poción Multijugos, con el cabello de Pansy.

Según lo que sabía, había viernes de chicas en la Madriguera, por lo que desmaye a Pansy y así logre obtener su cabello y tragar el menjunje, con el que me enteraría de lo que sucedía…

_**Bueno agradezco a todos los reviews dándome ánimos y espero que me dejen muchos tambien diciéndome que les parece. **_

_**Gracias por leer y Feliz Navidad a Todos.**_

_**Besos y Dios les Bendiga**_

_**D. F.**_

_**Si me dejan más de cuatro Reviews actualizo de nuevo hoy.**_

_**Bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tiempo

Hola disculpa por no cumplir con lo prometido pero prometo compensarlos. Aquí les dejo dos capítulos para que me disculpen por no poder actualizar como lo prometí.

Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos me dan ánimos de seguir con esta historia.

Ya saben nada de esto es mío es decir los personajes y algunas locaciones eso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Ahora con ustedes…

Tiempo

Pov. Hermionie.

Me separe del abrazo de mi papá y vi a mi madre que estaba con el ceño fruncido-. Quien es Draco Malfoy y como es el – pregunto y recordé que yo jamás le había hablado de él.

-. Es mi ahijado- ella asintió comprendiendo a lo que dijo Severus.

-. Y era mi novio en Hogwarts- complete a lo que ella enarco una ceja.

-. Y es el padre de tu bebé- dijo Pansy.

-. Por qué me lo recuerdas- me quejé.

-. Mi amor no entiendo qué pasó con él.

-. El era mi novio sí, pero el tenia muchos problemas- Pansy me miro enfadada y la entendía ella era su mejor amiga-. Los problemas que la tenia no eran la razón por la que lo dejé- me defendí. Yo incluso lo apoye en todo lo que podía -. Era demasiado celoso y posesivo y eso me crispaba los nervios. Aguante sus celos enfermizos por mucho tiempo- me senté de nuevo-. Hasta que un día no aguante mas y lo dejé.

-. Por qué lo dejaste?- pregunto Ginny que tenia palomitas dulces en un recipiente.

-. El cree que lo dejé por lo de Dumbledore pero se equivoca. Yo sabía que él debía hacerlo él me lo había dicho.

-. Entonces?- pregunto Pansy.

Flash Back.

_Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con mis libros cuando senti que me jalaban por unas escaleras oscuras del ala Sur del castillo, es decir las mazmorras._

_Me sorprendí pero cuando vi a Draco me tranquilice lo abrace._

_-. Por fin te veo- dijo besando mi mejilla._

_-. Estaba en la biblioteca y…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que me besó. Su beso era desesperado y sentía su miedo y culpabilidad. Sabía que no había hecho lo encomendado por Voldemort y supe que había hecho algo malo. Lo alejé y lo mire a los ojos-. Déjame – el no lo hizo._

_-. Te vas con el cierto?- fruncí el ceño y el bajó la mirada-. No me vas a dejar._

_-. No, lo haré pero ¿que hiciste?- no me respondió solo me beso._

_-. Te amo- me dijo y me derretí por la sinceridad de sus palabras._

_-. Yo tambien Draco- lo besé y abrace. _

_Caminamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que llegamos a la sala de los Menesteres._

_Entramos y había rosas por doquier con velas y me hizo ver al techo, en donde se podía apreciar la luna en todo su esplendor. Era perfecto._

_Dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me beso._

_Tanto él como yo queríamos lo que iba a pasar._

_Nos desvestimos con cautela, disfrutando del tacto, de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestra noche bajo las estrellas._

_Nos acostamos en la cama y quedamos escondidos entre las sabanas blancas de seda. _

_Nos besamos y carecíamos hasta la extenuación._

_El placer era inmenso y el amor se desbordaba. _

_Lo necesitaba pero el negó-. Quiero marcarte como mía cuando ya esté libre de todo esto y pueda hacerte mi esposa.- me hizo terminar de otra forma y yo al tambien._

_-. Soy tuya Draco- le dije y el sonrió y me besó._

_Me dejo descansar sobre su pecho envueltos entre las sabanas._

_-. Te amo princesa- se aferro a mí y beso mi hombro._

_-. Y yo a ti Draco- me abrazo más y luego señalo el cielo._

_En ese momento había una lluvia de estrellas. Esto era mágico. _

_-. Una estrella fugaz- dijo y nos miramos sabiendo cual era el deseo de amos: estar juntos sin ataduras sin guerras solo juntas y felices._

_Al día siguiente amanecimos juntos entre las sabanas satisfechos._

_Nos bañamos en la bañera que habíamos conjurado. _

_Sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y mi vientre-. Tendremos una hermosa familia- le dije y el asintió._

_-. Muchas Hermionie corriendo despeinadas por la casa. Quiero muchas niñas._

_-. Yo quiero niños- el frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió._

_-. Lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea conmigo y saquen mi belleza y tu inteligencia- yo lo bese con ahínco y nos quedamos un rato más ahí._

_Salimos de la sala de los menesteres y fuimos al Gran Comedor-. Mionie – ese era Ron que me miraba con dulzura. Algo que venía haciendo desde hace mucho y le crispaba los nervios a Draco._

_-. Hola Ron – lo abrace al igual que a Harry y a Ginny._

_-. Por Merlín – dijo Ginny viendo El Profeta-. Atacaron a Viktor Krum._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Les conté lo que paso obvio omitiendo lo de la sala de los menesteres y eso-. El atacó a Viktor Krum.

-. Si, solo porque nos había visto en Hogsmeade, conversando amenamente y comiendo helados- suspiré-. Luego vino lo de Dumbledore y el cree que lo dejé por eso.

-. Entiendo- dijo Ginny confusa.

-. Que sientes por él?- pregunto Pansy.

-. Yo…- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta interrumpiéndome.

Molly abrió dejando pasar a Blaise y a Theo.

Blaise fue hasta Pansy y la besó sin percatarse que ahí estaba yo y que los fulminaba con la mirada.

-. Hermionie – dijo Theo nervioso algo raro en el.

-. Hola Theo- lo saludo Luna y sus ojos color cielo se iluminaron con solo verla.

Blaise se enderezo y me vio.

-. Son unos cobardes- fui hasta Theo y lo golpee. Lo mismo iba a hacer con Blaise pero me detuvo las manos.

-. Tengo buenos reflejos- se mofó.

-. Pero no descendencia- dije al momento que lo pateaba en la entrepierna.

Pov. Draco.

Maldita sea ni lo vi venir y el maldito de Blaise me beso. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar terribles.

Tome del zumo de naranjas que nos había traído Molly y me calme.

Por lo menos ya sabía que mi mujer estaba embarazada.

Estaba emocionado y feliz seria papá y con la mujer que amo.

Vi como Hermionie golpeaba a Blaise y me hizo sentir mejor.

Vi que Severus me miraba, la sabia quien era. Puse los ojos en blanco, a lo que el sonrió.

Estaba feliz por él, ya que era Feliz con mi suegra Jane.

Que bien sonaba. Mi suegra.


	5. Chapter 5: La Ley

_**Aquí estas el otro cap.**_

_**La Ley**_

Pov. Draco.

Quería irme de ahí. Blaise, estaba muy meloso y mi padrino se burlaba de eso.

En una de esas, Blaise se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos los aquí presentes.

-. Pansy, sabes que te amo y te adoro - mierda, mierda y reputa mierda.

Lo mire a los ojos, tratando de salirme de esta.

Empecé a hiperventilar, mientras Blaise se declaraba. Toque mi abdomen en un gesto de nerviosismo y me di cuenta de que estaba hinchado. Pansy estaba preñada y como de tres meses.

Mire a mi padrino, como pidiendo auxilio mientras, el me miraba con diversión.

-. Y quiero saber si quieres ser mi esposa- empalidecí.

-. Yo… - sudaba frio maldita sea-. Si- el me colocó el anillo y cuando me iba a besar, llegó Ronald, el imbécil Weasel.

Agradecí de sobremanera su llegada.

Blaise estaba emocionado y lo abrace-. Gracias por aceptar Pansy.

-. No agradezcas nada, estoy feliz- bese su mejilla y me puse de pie-. Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que regresar a la tienda y tú al trabajo.

Me despedí de ellos y de mi mujer.

Mi padrino, sonrió con malicia.

Salimos Blaise y yo de la madriguera y con un ligero roce de labios, nos aparecimos. Yo en mi casa y él en donde le apeteciera.

Termine con los efectos de la poción y me lavé los dientes con todo lo que veía, que hiciera espuma. Luego tomé dos copas de whisky de fuego.

-. Mierda. Pansy.

Fui a buscarla y cuan do la encontré se me tiro encima y me empezó a golpear con rabia y ahincó.

-. Cómo pudiste Draco?- empezó a llorar.

-. Tenía que saber si ella estaba embarazada, era importante para mí.

-. Y ese anillo?- sus ojos se humedecieron.

-. Te vas a casar con Blaise- rompió en llanto y me golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

-. Eres un…

En eso escuchamos un estropicio en el salón. Era la chimenea.

-. Draco! Hermano soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – me quite el anillo y cuando él me vio, vestido como Pansy-. Eres un marica. Dejaste que te besara.

Pansy se puso a reír.

-. Ni me lo recuerdes, ya tengo suficiente- fui y me serví un trago de whisky y le di uno a Blaise que se lo tomó de una vez.

-. Me permites?- pregunto Blaise a Pansy pidiéndole el anillo.

Ella se lo dio.

-. Mi hermosa Pansy, sabes que te amo y que eres mi vida y aunque me golpees y me grites, sé que me amas tambien, por eso quiero que te cases conmigo. Formar una gran familia y envejecer juntos- ella lloraba como una magdalena-. Cásate conmigo.

-. Claro que si chocolatito- lo besó y él le colocó el anillo.

Muy pronto llevaría a Hermionie a ver las estrellas. Y ahí le pediría matrimonio.

Me bañe y arregle.

Me puse a pensar que haría.

No sabía si aparecerme en la casa de mi mujer o decirle que sabía todo. Pero mejor haría otra cosa.

Me fui a mi recamara y me recosté en la cama.

Si mi Hermionie no entendía por las buenas, me tocaba llevármela a una isla paradisiaca… que se yo, ir a Las Bahamas, a Barbados.

Le daría un mes. Un mes, en el cual compartiría sus sueños, para ver si reaccionaba; si no vería su hermoso cuerpo en vestido de baño, bajo la sombra de una palmera.

Pov. Ronald.

Llegué a mi casa y vi a Mi Hermionie.

Ella regresaría conmigo a como dé lugar, no se la dejaría a un imbécil mortifago.

A un asesino.

Mionie estaba como quería, con un traje rosa de tiras y unas sandalias doradas.

Era tan hermosa y delicada. Era un ángel.

-. Podemos hablar?- le pedí y ella me miró indecisa.

-. Tenemos que irnos Hermionie- dijo el otro cerdo, que hacía las veces de su padre.

-. Molly, puedo ir a ver tus gnomos?- pidió Lunática.

-. Si querida – ella se fue seguida por el gruñón de Nott.

Mi futura suegra, tomo la mano de su esposo y el brazo de su hija.

-. Mionie, por favor- ella asintió a sus padres.

Me acompaño a los patios, en donde el sol le daba en los rizos dándole un aire angelical o celestial tan perfecto.

-. Quiero decirte que lo siento. Pedirte, que me perdones yo quiero volver contigo…

-. No Ronald, yo no voy a volver contigo.

-. Qué? Ya te acostaste con ese asesino o qué?- me abofeteo con fuerza-. Entonces por qué no vuelves conmigo?

-. Eres un cerdo y jamás volvería contigo- se quiso dar la vuelta, pero la tome del brazo.

-. Volverás conmigo Hermionie, de eso estoy seguro.

-. Y en donde dejaste a Lavender? Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerte el favor- eso me enfureció de sobremanera. Ella no me hablaba así.

La besé con fuerza, ella me aparto y me golpeo-. No vuelvas a hacer eso- se dio la vuelta, cosa que aproveché y me acerque a ella, dispuesto a hacerla mi mujer.

-. Desmaius – todo se volvió negro.

Pov. Hermionie.

-. Gracias- corrí a los brazos de Severus y lo abrace con fuerza.

-. Lo siento mucho Hermionie – se disculpo Molly y yo asentí.

Me dolía porque él era mi amigo, todo lo que vivimos juntos, las aventuras, todo se fue a la basura por su estupidez.

Nos aparecimos en casa y le escribí a Harry.

El era mi hermano del alma y lo adoraba.

Fui a mi habitación y me recosté.

Me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que así me entregaría a los brazos de Draco. A esos sueños tan calientes que me hacían despertar sudorosa y deseosa de un sesión de sexo apasionado, con ese tarado posesivo.

Pov. Ronald.

Me desperté en mi habitación y recibí dos bofetadas: una de Ginny y la otra de mi madre, pero no importaba.

Ella iba a ser mía no importaban las consecuencias.

Debía embarazarla a como dé lugar.

Había investigado y había una ley que la obligaba a casarse si estaba embarazada.

Esa ley rezaba:

_**Toda bruja embarazada, debe garantizar el hogar de su hijo.**_

_**Todo mago que embarace a una bruja debe casarse con ella y garantizar el bienestar de la criatura que viene en camino.**_

_**Por lo menos hasta que este cumpla la mayoría de edad y el divorcio debe darse con el consentimiento de ambos.**_

Hermionie volvería conmigo. Solo debía encontrarla sola sin ninguno de sus amigotes y hacerla mía, así embarazarla y todo vendría por sí solo.

_**Bueno aquí están los dos capítulos que les prometí. Y lo siento de verdad.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_.


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños

_**Hoooola gracias por los reviews **_

_**Como les está yendo este año?**_

_**Alguna vez me preguntaron cuanto iba a durar este fic y la respuesta es hasta que ustedes me apoyen con sus reviews Favs y follows.**_

_**Por fis a los que me dejaron sus Favs y follows por fis déjenme un reviews no les cuesta y si me dejan reviews seré feliz y trataré de actualizar más rápido.**_

_**Ahora ustedes ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece solo a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Sueños**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Estaba atada de pies y manos, a las ramas de un árbol, desnuda a la merced de un Draco que me penetraba duro y profundo, dando en mi punto G.

-. Ah- gemí sonoramente-. Draco ah…- estaba como loca y sentía como mi orgasmo se iba formando en mi bajo vientre.

Draco seguía arremetiendo en mi cuerpo con premura, haciéndome jadear de placer y gritar de éxtasis.

-. Tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto deteniéndose justo en el momento en el que me iba a correr.

-. No- sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía decírselo.

********OOooOOOoooOO*********

Me encontré en el claro de un bosque desnuda sobre el follaje, mientras Draco lamia, chupaba mi clítoris -. Oh mi Dios – grite al sentir sus dedos penetrándome con fuerza.

Siguió así, besando, chupando y penetrando mi vagina.

-. Tienes algo que decirme?- volvió a preguntar y yo negué.

********OOooOOOoooOO*********

Estábamos en Londres Muggle, en medio de la calle con un montón de personas viéndonos, mientras él me penetraba desde atrás y acariciaba mis pechos.

Su mano estaba en mi vagina, tocando mi sobreexcitado clítoris.

Estábamos en medio de la calle, desnudos sobre un colchón con sabanas blancas.

Estaba a punto de obtener mi tan preciado orgasmo, cuando se detuvo-. Tienes algo que decirme?- volvió a preguntar.

-. NO- grite fuera de mí.

Pov. Severus.

Maldita sea, estaba besando a mi Jane cuando escuche un grito de mi nena- aunque solo lo decía para mis adentros.

Ya había pasado un mes. Un maldito mes, desde que ella tenía esos sueños.

Junto con Jane nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Entre y tome su varita del buró conjurando-. _Aguamenti máxima_- y al parecer estaba pensando en el refrigerador ya que de ahí vino el agua helada, que la despertó.

-. Pero que…- ella se quejó, pero luego nos vio y rompió en llanto.

-. Ya cálmate- la abrazo mi Jane.

-. Te espero abajo.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la cocina.

Y pensar que tenía una familia hermosa.

Amaba como un loco a Jane y adoraba a mi hija Hermionie.

Estaba con mi Jane desde que mi nena tenía 12 años. Hermionie en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero lo supo el día que la atacó, Lupin ya como Licántropo.

Flash back.

_Estaba triste, ya se cumplían diez años desde la muerte de mi Lily. Y estaba en un bar Muggle._

_Levanté la vista y ahí estaba ella. Una castaña hermosa, con esos ojos color gris con miel y esos labios carmesí me tenían loco._

_Ella se sentó a mi lado en la barra y no paré de verla. Tenía un traje negro, que se amoldaba a su perfecto y curvilíneo cuerpo. Unas piernas de infarto y su cabello ondulado. Muchos hombres la miraban hambrientos._

_Empezó a beber y bailar como los demás en la pista._

_Muchas mujeres se acercaron para invitarme a bailar. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para la castaña._

_Se formo un altercado en la pista, en el cual la defendí y salimos del bar._

_Era como si nuestros cuerpos se atrajeran y nos besamos. Sus labios eran mi delirio._

_Entre besos terminamos en un cuarto de hotel, en la cama para ser más exactos; perdidos entres las sabanas, dándonos placer._

_Cuando me desperté, ella estaba sobre mi pecho desnudo dormida. Su piel bronceada me encandiló._

_Ella se removió, causándome una erección al instante._

_-. Oh mi Dios- sonreí socarronamente y la besé-. Esto no…- se olvido de sus palabras cuando sintió mis labios sobre su pezón._

_La hice mía de nuevo._

_-. Esto… - pude ver que no sabía mi nombre._

_-. Severus – ella asintió._

_-. Severus yo me llamo Jane Roberts- me dio su apellido de soltera._

_-. Jane mi nombre es Severus Snape- me acerque e sus labios, pero ella me detuvo._

_-. Esto… yo…_

_-. Entiendo, pero me gustaría verte de nuevo._

_-. No creo que sea…_

_-. Por favor jane- me sentía desesperado, ella tenía una chispa, algo que me hacia desear…_

_-. Yo me estoy…_

_-. Divorciando, si, lo sé lo leí en tu mente como tambien sé que tienes una hija._

_Se alejo de mí y me senté en la cama-. Como sabes eso?_

_-. Soy mago al igual que Hermionie. Es más, soy su profesor de Pociones- ella frunció el ceño._

_-. Eres el profesor gruñón del que tanto me habla- dijo ella acercándose a mí y quitando el cabello de mi rostro-. Aunque no eres muy gruñón – dijo sonriendo pícaramente._

_-. Jane yo…_

_-. No se – se puso de pie y fue al baño._

_Salimos del hotel. Y yo volví a Hogwarts y ella a su casa._

_Salía todos los fines de semana que podía y la encontraba. No la dejaría ir. _

_Me había enamorado como un poseso de mi Jane._

_Sabía que John quería volver, pero Jane lo rechazo._

_Cuando Hermionie se enteró, me casé con su madre por medio de un ritual antiguo para que el señor Tenebroso no se enterara y no corriera riesgos mí ahora familia._

Fin Flash Back.

-. Lo siento, las pociones para dormir sin sueños no me funcionan- se quejó una llorosa Hermionie.

-. No funcionan porque no son sueños- ella me miro confundida-. Son recreaciones que el está haciendo y cuando tu duermes, tu mente se conecta con la de él y…- ella asintió.

-. El ya lo sabe- yo asentí-. Siempre me pregunta si debo decirle algo.

-. Recuerdas el día que Blaise le pidió matrimonio a Pansy?

-. Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver.

-. Que ese era Draco- ella casi se cae del taburete de la impresión-. No sé cómo le hizo, pero era él.

-. Le diste la poción?- está bien. que yo le haya dado las otras dos no quiere decir que yo le haya hecho la Multijugos.

-. Nena, una poción Multijugos la puede hacer el mismo, recuerda lo bueno que era en pociones.- ella me miró suplicante.

-. Tengo que hablar con él y llegar a un acuerdo.

-. Hermionie el no va a aceptar ver a su hijo de vez en cuando. No lo criaron así.

-. Pues que se acostumbre además las leyes Muggles me amparan.

-. Pero tu hijo es un mestizo. Hijo de un mago y no es por nada y sé, que no te va a gustar lo que te voy decir , pero en esto Draco por ser mago y tener una gran cuenta en Gringotts, tiene todas las de ganar.

-. Yo tambien tengo una cuenta en Gringotts que es similar a la suya y soy una bruja.

-. Que parte de que estas en un mundo, en donde el machismo es lo que predomina no entiendes?- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-. Argh – se quejó-. No me va a quitar a mi bebé.

-. No te lo van a quitar, pero si te tendrás que casar con el por las buenas o por las malas.

-. No es cierto. Si no me da la gana, no me caso.

-. Hay una maldita ley que te obliga a darle un hogar a tu hijo, por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Ella empalideció.

Pov. Hermionie.

No, no, no.

Me ató a él.

-. Lo voy a castrar- dije como una niña pequeña, que va a acusar a alguien.

Me fui a mi habitación, en donde me aliste para ir a hablar con ese cretino.

Me puse un vestido verde botella con las tiras plateadas, a medio muslo y los zapatos verdes con plateado. El tacón era plateado, al igual que las correas que tenían forma de serpientes.

Mi cabello estaba suelto de una manera sexy y felina, pero domado. Una vincha de plata con esmeraldas lo adornaba. Era un regalo de Viktor mi amigo, por mi cumpleaños.

Me puse mi capa gris y fui a desayunar, a ver si a mi pequeño se le antojaba algo aunque sea.

-. Vaya manera de castrar tienes- se burlo mi madre y me ruboricé.

-. Enserio lo vas a castrar o vas a obtener lo que no has obtenido en sueños?- preguntó Severus y le tire el trozo de pan a la camisa y le saqué la lengua.

-. Tan guapo es o qué? Todas las chicas hablan de él- yo sonreí.

-. Te lo presentaré- dijo Severus.

-. NO- grite-. Si lo haces la va a tener comiendo de su mano con esa carita de… Argh – me puse de pie y me despedí de ellos.

Llegué a mi oficina y dejé mis cosas, tambien la capa.

Salí de la oficina y fui a ver a verlo.

Llegué a su piso, en el cual, la mayoría de los trabajadores eran magos.

A cada paso que daba, me ganaba miradas.

No dejé que su secretaria me anunciara y entre.

-. Pero que ray…- cerró la boca al verme-. Mi amor- su voz era melosa.

-. Tenemos que hablar- le dije y el colocó nuevamente los hechizos.

-. Me encanta tu traje aunque este muy corto- dijo molesto las dos últimas palabras.

-. No me cambies de tema- le gruñí.

-. Bien hermosa, dime- su mano estaba en mi muslo e iba subiendo poco a poco

Aparte su mano y me senté-. Siéntate – ordené y cuando él lo iba a hacer -. Frente a mí- él lo hizo.

-. Tus piernas son mi perdición.

-. Ya.- me quejé-. Si, está bien estoy embarazada- el puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Eso ya lo sé – intento acercarse, pero mi pie en su pecho lo detuvo -. Me encantan tus bragas- baje la pierna y presioné su entrepierna-. Ohm- suspiró-. Ojala fueras tu subiendo y bajan… auch- se quejó cuando hice más presión.

-. Lo que te vengo a decir, es que quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo- se enfureció y lo vi en sus ojos.

-. Nena, vamos a criar a nuestro bebé juntos y no hay de otra- dijo besando mi tobillo-. Ahora si ven y déjame darte esos orgasmos- me puse de pie y él me tomo de la muñeca. Jaló mi mano y terminé sentada sobre el sintiendo su enorme erección bajo mi trasero-. Quieres recordar como hicimos al pequeño Scorpius o la pequeña Evangeline – esos eran los nombres que escogimos hace años.

Me puse de pie como pude y corrí a la puerta.

El me siguió, pero en el camino me topé con Harry y lo abracé.

-. Espero que tengas pasaporte hermosa- dijo él y yo fruncí el ceño.

Y me fui con Harry.

Pov. Draco.

Al parecer, había funcionado. Aunque me enfureció su modo de vestir.

El embarazo le sentó de maravilla. maldita sea.

Estaba cada vez más hermosa y oh por Merlín tan deseable.

Tomé mi móvil

-. Sí, todo listo. Partimos mañana.

_**Bueno espero que le haya gustado.**_

_**Tengo varias preguntas para hacerles y deseo que me las contesten necesito que todos los que puedan opinen ya saben los que no tienen cuenta tambien lo pueden hacer.**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**Les gustan los yaoi **_

_**Les gustan los tríos (chico, chica, chico)**_

_**Que personajes les gustan para esto **_

_**Y si lo leerían.**_

_**Les gustan los Harmonie y Drarrys **_

_**Respóndanme por favor y gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Para los que les gusta la pareja de Hermionie/ Severus tengo un fic que se llama El Tutor**_


	7. Chapter 7: Siempre

Hola gracias por los comentarios

Ya saben que nada me pertenece, solo la trama lo demás le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_**Aclaraciones: no pienso meter un trío aquí. Eso era para otra historia que quiero escribir. Además lo del trío y el yaoi es porque tengo una fantasía con ser parte de un trío y solo quería plasmarla mientras llega jajaja.**_

_**Agradezco su apoyo y a los Favs y followers. Por favor dejen reviews o me deprimo y no escribo hasta que se me pase la depresión. Eso sería como en tres días (siempre quise decir eso XD) pero por favor déjenme comentarios para saber si les agrada la historia.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo abajo…**_

_**A leer **_

_**No estás segura**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Corrí a los brazos de Harry, buscando algo de auxilio.

-. Ya cálmate no te hace bien- dijo llevándome a su oficina.

-. No quiso llegar a un acuerdo- el me dejó sentada en su sofá y me abrazó.

-. El te ama como un poseso, pero te ama- yo lo miré a los ojos.

-. Lo sé, pero es muy _territorial_- le dije lo ultimo abriendo mucho los ojos-. Se jacta diciendo que yo soy su mujer- Harry me miro con cara de _no digas choradas_.

-. Estas embarazada de él, tienes sexo con el casi a diario, lo único que te falta es casarte con él y…

-. No quiero casarme Harry- me puse de pie.

-. Es por lo que pasó con Ronald?- me encogí de hombros.

-. Tengo miedo – el me abrazo y quedé sentada en su regazo.

-. Nena el no es igual que Ronald- dijo eso con pesar.

-. Eso lo sé- le dije.

-. Aunque me pese. El te quiere- yo asentí molesta.

-. Y lo peor es que me tengo que casar de huevos a pelotas- el besó mi mejilla.

-. Y yo seré el padrino del bebé- lo abrace con fuerza. El era mi hermano.

-. Y tu como vas?- le pregunte luego de un rato

-. Bien si excluimos que estoy atrapado en las redes de un veela que terminó siendo tu amigo.

-. Dime que no te gusta- lo reté y él se pudo colorado.

-. Si pero no estoy preparado para que lo sepa el mundo.

-. Entiendo.

-. Quiero salir hoy en la noche- yo sonreí.

-. Ya sé, te llevaré a un club Muggle que acaba de abrir.

-. Me encantaría- el sonrió.

Adoraba a Harry era mi mejor amigo. Y lo mejor iríamos a bailar, como lo hacíamos cada dos semanas. Era nuestro secreto como el tambien el que él era gay.

-. Herms no crees que esos zapatos estén muy altos?

-. No lo había pensado- dije mirándolos.

-. Ya comiste algo?- me pregunto y yo negué.

-. No, Severus me molestó al igual que mi madre hablando de mi vestido castrador y eso- el sonrió.

-. Vamos debes darle de comer a mi ahijado- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-. Quiero tortitas con chocolate, cereal con sirope de fresa y…

-. Te engordaras así que mejor te comerás algo de yogurt con frutas y…- eso me revolvió el estomago así que corrí a su baño y volví el estomago.

Harry sostuvo mi cabello y acaricio mi espalda.

Me reincorporé y me enjuagué la boca e hice gárgaras con su enjuague bucal.

Fuimos a comer y al parecer el bebé acepto algo de jugo y una donuts de chocolate.

-. Her-mio-ne- tartamudeó Dean al verme y mire a ver donde veía.

Era Draco que lo miraba furioso por cómo me veía y para provocarlo.

-. Dime Dean- le di mi mejor sonrisa y el enrojeció.

-. E-l mi-nis-tro te bus-ca- yo asentí radiante.

-. Vale está bien – el asintió y se fue.

-. Los matas Mionie.

-. Ahí está Draco- el asintió.

Me puse de pie y él me acompañó.

Minutos después…

-. Pero Kingsley – me quejé.

-. Esto ya es el colmo Hermionie.

-. Pero yo qué culpa tengo.

-. Solo tener un…- hizo referencia a mi figura-. Adema tengo entendido que has aplazado tus vacaciones que debías tomarlas desde hace dos meses.

-. Pero yo no…

-. Vete a tu casa y te veo en dos meses- iba a discrepar-. AHORA- le saqué la lengua a lo que él se carcajeo.

Salí de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me fui a mi oficina e ignore a mi asistente.

-. Mi amor- me paré en seco-. Por qué estas tan molesta.

-. No me jodas Malfoy.

-. Ven te quitaré ese humor- se acerco a mi-. Tu lo que necesitas es sexo- colocó los hechizos correspondientes y se acerco a mí.

-. No quiero- mi voz era débil.

-. Eso no me lo dice tu cuerpo- dijo deslizando los tirantes de mi vestido

Terminó con mi vestido y quedé en un juego de lencería de color verde botella.

-. Que cuerpo hermosa- empecé a besarlo.

Cada roce se hacía más intenso.

Mordía y succionaba sus labios como sabia que al le gustaba.

Bajé a su cuello.

Sus manos iban de mis brazos a mis pechos y bajaban por mi vientre aun plano para luego dirigirse a mi trasero y apretarme contra su enorme erección.

-. Draco- gemí su nombre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mí, en el sofá rojo vino de cuero.

Nos besamos con más pasión y entrega.

Le quite sus prendas hasta que quedó en bóxers -. Ah- me arquee a él cuando sentí sus labios en mi pezón derecho y su mano acariciando el otro.

Y qué decir de su otra mano…

Le quité la ropa interior y él la mía quedando desnudos.

Bajo por mi cuerpo besando y lamiendo hasta que llegó a mi vientre-. Hola soy papá- se me aguaron los ojos por la ternura del momento-. Deja que mami coma bien- acaricie su cabello-. Te amo- besó mi vientre con infinita ternura.

-. Te amo – me dijo y luego me besó.

Entro en mi cuerpo suavemente y empezó con el glorioso vaivén de caderas que me hacia gritar de placer.

Me hizo el amor de la manera más tierna y dulce.

Seguía entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo dando justo en mi punto G.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos cuando sentimos que el orgasmo era inminente.

Me besó con ternura. Me sentía tan tranquila y amada en sus brazos.

El orgasmo llegó y nos llevó con él a la cima.

Terminamos jadeantes y sudorosos recuperándonos de la descarga de pasión y amor de nuestra entrega.

Pov. Harry

Estaba en mi oficina cuando me enteré de lo que pasó con Hermionie.

Hermionie mi hermosa amiga y el amor de mi vida.

Si, amaba a Hermionie al igual que lo hacia Viktor.

Si bien era gay, ella era mi luz y la adoraba.

Ella no lo sabía. Y nunca lo sabría.

Viktor era un veela que estaba atraído por Hermionie pero ella no lo sabía.

Una noche de borrachera fui a un club Muggle y me emborrache.

Me di cuenta de que el bar era gay al ver a muchos hombres besándose y toqueteándose.

Tenía cierta inclinación y para ser sinceros, había tenido sexo con un hombre en mi quinto año con Cormac.

No sé qué hacia Viktor ahí. La cosa es que al día siguiente, despertamos en un cuarto de hotel desnudos.

Ahí empezó todo.

Tambien quería a Viktor, pero ambos compartíamos ese amor por nuestra hermosa amiga.

Le envié una carta a Viktor, diciéndole que íbamos a salir y el la respondió al tiempo diciendo que se sumaba.

Pov. Ronald

La vi, tan apetecible como siempre y tan deliciosa.

Estaba saliendo junto con Viktor y Harry de un local Muggle con muchas luces y música estruendosa.

Viktor se despidió de ellos con un abrazo a ambos.

Harry dejo a Hermionie un momento sola y vi que era el momento de acercarme y así lo hice.

Pov Hermionie.

Fui con Viktor y Harry a bailar luego de mi entrega con Draco.

En realidad no sé como m escapé de él pero lo logré.

En fin estaba con mi dos mejores amigos en un bar gay de Londres Muggle

-. Esta genial- dijeron ellos y yo asentí.

Empezaron a tocar una melodía que los tres amábamos y fuimos a la pista a bailar.

La canción era bastante sensual y yo me dejé llevar por la música.

Ellos me seguían bastante pegados a mí. Cualquiera diría que éramos un trío. Pero estaban bien alejados de la realidad.

Bailamos bastante y yo solo me refrescaba con agua.

-. Es aburrido que solo tomes agua – dijo Viktor

-. Pero es por mi bebé- ellos sonrieron y volvimos a la pista.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada salimos del bar.

Viktor se despidió de nosotros y quedamos en volver en dos semanas.

Harry fue por su auto y yo lo esperé.

Solo sentí que cubrían mi boca y me sujetaban de la cintura.

Forcejee hasta que llegamos a un callejón

Me alejé de mi atacante para encontrarme con Ron

-. Déjame ir ahora- gruñí.

-. Estas tan hermosa-se acerco a mí.

-. Aléjate – le grite. Y el presionó sus labios contra los míos para enmudecerme.

No sé como lo aparté. Solo sé que lo golpee y fuerte a lo que el enfureció me golpeo tan fuerte que trastabillé y caí al suelo con mi pie derecho en mala posición.

Se cernió sobre mí y me besó. Eso me produjo arcadas.

No tenia tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme sino de mi bebé. Con la caída no se que pudo haberle pasado.

Pov. Harry.

No veía a Hermionie por ninguna parte hasta que escuché unos gritos en un callejón.

Cuando me acerqué empalidecí.

Ronald estaba sobre Hermionie y ella solo palpaba su vientre.

El bebé.

Aturdí a ese tarado que era mi amigo y ayudé a Hermionie.

-. Estas bien- ella negó.

-. Mi bebé Harry – sollozó y yo la abracé.

La tomé en brazos y vi su pie.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para aparecerme y no me iba a arriesgar.

Conduje hasta un hospital muggle en donde la atendieron de inmediato.

Le envié un patronus a Severus, Viktor, a las chicas y a… _Malfoy._

Cuando llegaron Malfoy estaba enfadado hasta decir no más. Su semblante era iracundo.

-. Que pasó Potter?- indagó.

-. Estábamos con Hermionie en un Club y cuando salimos yo fui por mi auto y cuando llegué no estaba. La busque y la encontré en un callejón con Ronald intentan…

-. Me van a encerrar en Azkabán pero con razón esta vez- dijo.

En ese momento salió un medico.

-. Como esta mi hija Roderick- pregunto Jane.

-. Están bien, solo tiene que usar el yeso por unos días. Los bebés están bien, ya hicimos la ecografía. Un golpe como ese pudo causar un aborto.

-. Los bebés?- preguntó Malfoy.

-. Si son dos- afirmo el galeno. Malfoy estaba que no cabía en sus zapatos de la emoción.

-. Puedo verla?- pregunto Jane.

-. Deja que la lleven a una habitación.

Y con eso se fue.

Severus estaba enfadado lo veía y jane, miraba a Malfoy con detenimiento.

Pov. Draco.

Sentía que me miraban y me gire y vi a mi suegra. Era tan parecida a mi nena.

Me acerqué a ella-. Jane – la llamé y ella asintió-. Creo que no nos conocemos personalmente- ella sonrió-. Draco Malfoy- le tendí una mano y ella la acepto gustosa.

-. Encantada Jane de Snape- besé su mano y ella se ruborizo.

-. Jane cómo esta?- llegó un hombre de cabello rizado.

-. Están bien John- el miro con odio a Severus que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Luego me miró y frunció el ceño.

Me erguí como lo hace un Malfoy con toda la arrogancia y altanería que me caracterizaban.

-. Tú eres…?

-. Draco Malfoy- dije a secas.

-. John Granger- asentí -. Cuida a mi nena- yo sonreí.

-. Siempre.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo espero que les guste a mi me fascinó.**_

_**Ya vamos viendo nuevas cosas.**_

_**No sean malos por favor lleguemos a los 50 reviews. Y me pondré feliz. Hoy no tengo nada que hacer y me pican las manos por escribir otro capítulo.**_

_**En sus manos queda la decisión**_

_**Gracias por leer y besos a todos.**_

_**D. F. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Grecia

Hola gracias por leer y llegar a los 50 reviews.

Un beso y no sé qué les parece que lleguemos un poco más.

Ya saben que nada me pertenece solo a J. K. Rowling.

Con ustedes…

Grecia.

Pov. Hermionie.

Me desperté y todo estaba blanco.

Estaba en un hospital. Enseguida mis manos viajaron a mi vientre.

Estaba bastante emocionada. Iba a tener a dos bebés.

Aun no sabía qué era lo que me sucedía, pero no quería volver con Draco. Una parte de mi si quería, pero la otra estaba aterrada.

Trate de moverme y me di cuenta de que me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

En eso vi mi pie y a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos del que era mi mejor amigo, el hombre que una vez llegué a amar y todo se evaporó al recordar lo que hizo y como puso en riesgo la vida de mi bebé.

Mis lágrimas salieron y me abrace a la almohada.

-. Mi amor- ese era mi madre y la abracé-. Están bien ya pasó cariño.

-. Y pensar que me iba a casar con ese imbécil.

-. Herms lo siento no debí de…- mire a Harry que se devanaba los sesos de la culpa.

-. No te preocupes Harry no fue tu culpa- el me abrazó.

Cerré los ojos cuando vi entrar a Draco con Severus por la puerta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encararme con esos ojos grises que de seguro tendrían mis hijos.

La habitación se fue llenando y una muy apenada Molly me abrazo.

-. Ya no te preocupes Molly.

-. Entonces son dos- dijo de repente Zabinni y vi en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa-. Eso se llama puntería Malfoy – me ruborice y vi como Draco sonreí socarronamente ante el comentario.

-. Severus no le puedes dar una poción?- pregunto mi madre.

-. No Jane sería contraproducente. Ya su ingirió medicamentos Muggles ahora tiene que curarse así.

-. Nena- ese era mi papá John.

-. Hola papá- lo abracé y el besó mi cabello.

-. Entonces si son dos quienes son los padrinos?- preguntó Theo.

-. Harry – dije yo y Draco hizo un gesto de reproche-. Y no quiero peros- dije justo cuando él iba a replicar.

-. Malfoy ya se nota quien lleva las riendas en la relación- se burlo Zabinni.

-. Y el tarado de Blaise-dijo Draco-. Theo tu serás el padrino de mi tercer hijo. Dame dos años- lo miré furibunda.

Blaise empezó a hacer aspavientos como lo hace una recién nombrada miss universo -. No seas marica Blaise.

-. Si hablamos de maricas- Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Pansy mi madre Blaise Severus y yo nos partimos de la risa.

-. No entendí el chiste – se quejó Ginny.

-. No sabías que no era Pansy sino Draco el día que Hermionie nos dijo que estaba embarazada?- pregunto Luna con aire desinteresado.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

-. Bueno yo creo que Draco – mi madre lo miro y sonrió. Ya se la había ganado con esa sonrisa moja bragas que el muy… el poseía-. Y mi hija debe hablar así que todos nos debemos ir- y todos se despidieron de mí dejándome en la boca del lobo.

-. Entonces seremos padres de mellizos- yo asentí y él me besó con vehemencia-. Te amo- lo abracé con fuerza y lo mire a los ojos.

-. Draco yo…- intenté decirle lo mismo, pero él me interrumpió.

-. Qué hacías con Harry y el imbécil de Krum?- pregunto molesto.

Desistí de mis intentos.

-. Fuimos a bailar- dije indiferente.

-. Fuiste a bailar- repitió mis palabras.

-. Si- lo reté.

-. Es que no te das cuenta?- pregunto enfadado-. Ellos están locos por ti- yo negué con la cabeza. Si tan solo supiera que ellos son pareja.

-. Son mis amigos- le dije molesta.

-. Amigos que te miran con otros ojos- discrepo.

-. Déjalo Malfoy.

-. Te has dado cuenta de todo el revuelo que causas?-yo lo ignoré-. Sabes qué? Estoy harto de que te comportes como una niña Hermionie. Eres una mujer. Y vaya que mujer- dijo él.

-. A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- no lo podía creer hace poco le iba a decir que lo amaba y ahora quería que se largara.

-. Que se acabó. Tú te vas a casar conmigo y nos vamos a Grecia, antes de que me convierta en un asesino por acabar con ese imbécil, que casi hace que lo pierda todo- yo podía amar a Draco pero no me iba a casar con él. Aun no podía. Tenía miedo.

-. No me voy a casar aun Draco y mucho menos voy a ir a Grecia.

-. No estás segura aquí- él se me acercó.

-. No puedo ir a Grecia tengo que trabajar- mentí.

-. Mi amor- beso mi cuello arrancándome un gemido-. Se lo que pasó con Kingsley.

Y con eso me besó.

Me desperté horas después con unas ganas terribles de vomitar pero no podía moverme por el yeso.

Respiré profundamente y se me calmó el malestar.

-. Mi madre entro en la habitación con unas bolsas.

Ven amor ya te dieron el alta y sé que quieres bañarte- me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

En eso entro Draco tan guapo como siempre.

-. Buenos días Jane-beso su mejilla y ella se ruborizó-. Te ayudo- me tomó en brazos.

-. Era para que se bañara- el sonrió pícaramente.

-. Yo la baño – se ofreció.

-. Claro que no- chillé.

-. Solo déjala en la tina- el asintió.

-. No te preocupes hermosa- dijo a mi oído-. Ya tendré oportunidad de bañarte y hacer otras cosas- lo golpee y él ni se inmutó.

Al cabo de media hora, ya estaba vestida con un vestido de algodón blanco y unas sandalias doradas.

-. Mi amor – dijo mi madre cepillando mi cabello -. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a Grecia con Draco.

-. Pero…

-. Quieres tener esta conversación conmigo o con Severus?- yo me resigné si tenía esta conversación con Severus, el me aturdiría y cuando despertara ya estaría en Grecia.

-. Está bien iré a Grecia.

Bueno chicos aquí está el cap. Es algo de transición ya en el otro capítulo se verán muchas cosas.

Besos y gracias por el apoyo

Disculpen los errores de gramática y eso es que tengo algo de sueño y son las tres de la madrugada.

D. F.


	9. Chapter 9: En Grecia

_**Hola como vamos. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a los followers y Favs y los comentarios.**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**En Grecia**_

Pov. Hermionie.

Ya una vez lista mi mamá me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Me sentía dolorida y cansada, pero a pesar de todo me sentía feliz.

Iba a tener dos bebés, con el estúpido celoso y posesivo amor de mi vida.

En ese momento, entro Draco a la habitación.

-. Bueno yo los dejo organizar unas cosas – y con eso mi madre salió de la habitación dejándome ante tremendo huracán.

-. Mi amor – se acercó a mí y me besó-. Como estas?- pregunto cariñosamente.

-. Dolorida y bastante cansada.

-. Vamos a casa- hizo ademan de cargarme.

-. No me cargues – el asintió. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me ayudo a caminar.

Salimos al pasillo-. Vamos a casa de mis padres- le dije.

-. Vamos a nuestra casa- negué con la cabeza.

-. Ya es suficiente que me vaya a Grecia contigo, así que no me jodas- sonrió ante mi negativa.

Llegamos a la recepción y vi a Viktor que no entró a verme hace unas horas-. Viktor como estas?- quise ir a saludarlo, pero Draco reforzó su agarre.

Con un codazo en el costado me liberó y fui hasta mi amigo.

-. Como estas?- lo abracé.

-. Bien, pero cómo estas tu?

-. Algo cansada y dolorida, pero bien- el sonrió.

-. Te vas a Grecia entonces?- se veía algo decaído.

-. Si tengo qué- hice un puchero-. Pero me voy…- no sabía cuando me iba-. Cuando nos vamos Malfoy?- el puso los ojos en blanco por llamarlo por el apellido.

-. Era hoy, pero quiero que descanses así que partimos mañana.

-. Harry – le llamé y él se acercó-. Pueden ir en la tarde a casa por favor – ellos asintieron-. Con dulces y helados. Veremos películas y eso.

-. Claro Mionie – dijo Harry.

-. Harry… qué pasó con Ron?- el bajó la cabeza.

-. A ese imbécil lo tienen en las celdas del ministerio, están terminando el papeleo para recluirlo en Azkabán.

-. Sabes por cuánto tiempo puede estar ahí.

-. Se supone que por una violación son como doce años, pero esto fue un intento de violación y al ser tú un héroe de Guerra y la madre de los hijos de Malfoy, se lo cobrarían como si lo hubiese hecho. Y otras cosas más como acoso sexual y bueno…- la tristeza me embargó y una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas-. No llores por el- lo abracé.

-. Cuanto tiempo Harry?

-. Según mis cuentas como veinte años- m separé de el -. Ya no te pongas así vas a tener a dos bebés y debes estar muy contenta. Que nada lo opaque.

-. Tienes razón los veo ahora más tarde- me despedí de ellos y fui con Draco, que hablaba con Severus.

-. Papá – lo abracé y el a mí.

-. Se salvo de que yo no lo viera- besó mi coronilla y lo sentí tensarse.

Vi lo que él veía y era mi padre John, hablando con mi madre y ella sonriendo.

-. De seguro le hizo recordar algo o es un caso que tienen.

Mi madre vino hasta nosotros.

-. No sabes tu padre tiene un paciente…- Severus se tranquilizo mientras mi madre contaba la historia.

Me despedí de mi papá John, que se fue al instante a atender a su paciente.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a casa, mis padres, Draco y yo.

-. Tengo hambre- me quejé.

Mi madre fue a la cocina y Draco me ayudo a sentarme en la sala.

Severus fue a su estudio.

-. Mañana nos vamos a eso de las 11. No empaques nada de ropa. Ya tengo tu ropa en la casa.

-. Y donde nos vamos a quedar?- me recosté en su pecho.

-. Ya lo verás- beso mi mejilla.

En eso llegó mi mamá, con dos platos con pastel de pollo y malteadas de fresa-. Toma espero que lo aguantes.

-. Yo tambien- le dio su porción a Draco y ambos empezamos a comer.

Mi madre se fue a la cocina, alegando que eso era para calmar un poco el estomago.

-. Estas muy delgada, hermosa- observo Draco.

-. Es que no retengo nada, todo me da nauseas- me quejé.

Terminamos de comer, me acomodé en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al rato al sentir que me llamaban.

-. Mi amor ya está la comida- dijo Draco.

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en mi habitación.

Almorzamos en mi habitación los dos viendo algo de televisión.

-. Hermionie yo… siento la forma en la que hice las cosas y te aseguro que me esforzare en ser un mejor hombre para ti. Yo te amo demasiado, pero siento que te me puedes ir en cualquier momento… no sabes lo que fue para mí perderte. No saber si estabas bien y luego solo verte en las mazmorras de la mansión y no poder hacer nada. Y dos años sin verte fue la muerte.

-. Sé que no fue de la mejor forma, pero estoy agradecida contigo de todas formas porque ahora voy a tener dos bebés hermosos.

-. Enserio no quieres ser mi esposa. Yo se que fui un Mor…- lo callé poniendo mis dedos contra sus labios.

-. Eso no importa. Yo te acepte sabiendo que eras uno o que lo debías ser. Recuerda que era tu novia desde el inicio del quinto curso.

-. Si lo sé.

-. Entonces no importa nada más. Yo no me quiero casar contigo, porque tengo miedo.

-. De qué?

-. No lo sé, lo que paso con Ron, el día que me iba a casar y tras eso no quiero casarme aun. No se… esperar a que pase un tiempo y quisiera que no fuese aquí.

-. Lo que tu digas hermosa- me besó.

Terminamos de comer y Draco se fue aludiendo a que tenía que terminar de organizar las cosas para el viaje.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, llegaron mis amigos.

Pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche, juntos en mi habitación viendo películas con mi madre. Severus estaba en su laboratorio.

Cenamos todos juntos en el comedor y mi padre, me dio un frasco con una poción violeta.

-. Es para que no uses esa cosa en el pie y le hice unos arreglos, para que no afectara nada y solo trabajara en el pie.

-. Hay gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla y me la tomé. De una vez se me revolvió el estomago, eso sabia a rayos-. Puaj – el sonrió

-. No podía agregarle saborizantes – asentí-. Y por lo que más quieras trata de retenerlo.

Los chicos se despidieron y yo me fui a mi habitación.

-. Hija ya es hora- me levanto mi madre.

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Estaba en nuestra habitación.

Habíamos llegado a Grecia la noche anterior.

El estaba dormido a mi lado.

Admire su rostro. Era guapísimo. Su rostro una obra de arte. Sus labios delgados y apetecibles, su nariz recta y sus ojos hermosos aunque ahora estaban cerrados.

Draco ahora lucia el cabello algo más largo, sin gomina. Amaba su flequillo.

Pero lo que más me gustaba era su barba, se veía más varonil e interesante. No era mucha, si acaso era una barba de dos días, pero me encantaba sentirla sobre mi piel cada vez que me besaba.

Con pesar me levante de la cama para bañarme y bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me arregle con una blusa amarilla de algodón y tiras de colores. Y una bermuda crema.

Peiné mi cabello recogido, al que se le salían unos mechones rebeldes.

Baje a la cocina luego de echarle una última mirada a Draco.

Empecé a cocinar mientras comía unas cuantas fresas.

Sentí que me abrazaban por detrás y me recosté en el pecho de Draco-. Buenos días- me giré y lo besé.

-. Buenos días – besó mi cuello -. No me gusta despertarme y que no estés, no lo vuelvas a hacer- beso mi mejilla.

-. Está bien- le sonreí.

-. En que te ayudo?

Entre los dos preparamos la comida y nos sentamos a comer.

-. En que isla estamos?- pregunte comiendo algo de melocotón.

-. En la isla Zante – sonreí, ya que esa era la isla a la que le dije hace años que quería ir-. Estabas dormida cuando llegamos, así que quise decírtelo cuando estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos.

-. Gracias- lo besé.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a conocer un poco el lugar.

-. Ven, se que te va a encantar- me dijo ya en la Plaza Solomos .

Fuimos al Museo de Arte y luego a una biblioteca. Me sentía tan a gusto.

-. Es tan divertido- el sonrió.

Me guio por la plaza y me mostró una estatua.

-. Es de Dionysios Solomos un gran poeta- me tomó una fotografía.

-. Quiero una contigo- él le pidió a una citadina que nos la tomara y ella encantada lo hizo.

-. Gracias- le sonrió y la chica se ruborizo.

Caminamos por la plaza y él se acercó a un vitral. Se veía tan concentrado. Aproveché para tomarle una foto.

Empecé a caminar hasta Draco y me concentré en ver las fotos.

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con alguien.

-. Lo siento, en verdad no…- traté de disculparme.

-. No te preocupes, yo fui quien no vi por donde iba- lo mire a los ojos y vi que sonrió.

-. Oliver?

-. Hermionie que gusto.

-. Como has estado?

-. Muy bien y tu por lo que veo tambien. Que te trae por aquí?

-. Bueno estoy aquí…

-. Mi amor ven…- ese era Draco a lo que Oliver se sorprendió-. Wood – reconoció.

-. Malfoy – lo saludó-. Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Es su luna de miel? porque les recomiendo que vayan a comer en el restaurante Zante.

-. Es algo así y gracias por la recomendación.

-. Oliver, mira- dijo Cho Chan-. Hermionie, Malfoy – nos saludo.

-. Hola – la salude.

-. Ella es mi esposa – conversamos un rato mas y luego fuimos Draco y yo al restaurante.

Entramos en el local que era bastante acogedor, pero elegante.

Pedimos de comer -. Ya vengo – le dije y fui al baño.

Pov. Draco.

Estábamos en ese restaurante, cuando mi mujer fue al baño.

Estaba viendo por el vitral a la gente en la plaza cuando me cubrieron los ojos.

-. Hola Dragon – mierda esa era Daphne Greengrass . Debía apartarla antes de que Hermionie llegara. Hermionie nunca la soporto. Y tuvimos muchas peleas por ella.

-. Daphne – ella se alejó y se sentó a mi lado.

-. Que haces por acá?

-. Estoy de viaje con mi…

-. No sabes ya nadie me quiere contratar, quieren a la tal Granger. No sé que le ven, si yo soy una súper modelo- si supiera que era lo que yo veía…

-. Quienes la quieren?

-. Los de Victorias Secret´s, Dior, Gucci.

-. Pero en Victorias no venden perfumes?

-. Si y tambien lencería- mi furia incrementó-. Quiero que vayas a una reunión esta noche. Es una oportunidad para modelar con unos diseñadores y quisiera que vayas.

-. Ohm yo…

-. Gracias – me abrazo-. La invitación – me dio un sobre y se fue.

Ahora como mierdas le explicaba eso a Hermionie? Y como hacía para ir sin que Hermionie se enterara y no arruinar la noche de Daphne?

Mierda.

Pov. Hermionie.

Saliendo del baño, me encontré con el presidente de Victorias Secret´s. quise evitarlo, pero no pude. Ellos han tratado de firmarme desde hace mucho.

-. Hermionie – me abordó.

-. Buen señor Jenks – lo salude.

-. Querida ya me has evadido mucho. Pero no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, te quiero esta noche en el Museo de Arte va a ser mi cena. Toma- me dio una invitación me pidió mi dirección y se fue.

Ahora como le decía a Draco. Si él se entera me va a encerrar.

Debía hacer algo y ya.

Fui hasta la mesa y pasamos la tarde juntos.

Estábamos por regresar a la casa cuando nos quedamos admirando el atardecer y como se reflejaba en el mar-. Draco…

-. Dime

-. Te amo- y con eso lo besé.

_**Bueno chicos y chicas vamos aquí está el capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Si me demoro con la publicación es porque tengo un problema con el internet y la pagina.**_

_**El próximo cap. veremos cómo se las arreglan estos dos para ir a la fiesta.**_

_**Besos y ojalá llegáramos a los 65 reviews me harían muy feliz. Si les gustan los BellaxEdward tengo una historia que se llama el Profesor y si les agrada háganmelo saber pues hay posibilidades de que lo adapte a Dramonie. **_

_**d. f.**_


	10. Chapter 10: La Cena

_**Hoooola gracias por los reviews los Favs y followers. Ojala me dieran mas reviews pero no voy a exigir.**_

_**Espero que les guste este cap.**_

_**Si obtengo tres o más reviews haré una maratón a partir de las doce medio día.**_

_**Ahora sin más a Leer.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**La Cena.**_

_**Pov. Hermionie.**_

Después de esa declaración, Draco me hizo el amor como un poseso, dejándome exhausta.

Era tan lindo lo que ambos sentíamos y poder decírselo me liberó.

Me dejó tan cansada, que quedé dormida.

Pov. Draco.

Estaba feliz, ella me había dicho que me amaba. Me lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que me dejó sin aire.

Me paré de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

Eran las siete de la noche y la cena era a las ocho y media.

Fui a buscar a uno de los que vigilaban la casa. Un tal charles, el era mago y lo mejor de todo… era gay.

Le di la poción y le ordené que se acostara al lado de Hermionie.

Me arregle y con eso partí a la cena…

Pov. Hermionie.

Me levanté, porque mis gemelos me pedían alimento.

Miré la hora, eran las ocho de la noche.

Fui con calma a comer algo. Tomé algo de crema de arroz, flan casero y fresas con chocolate.

Vaya cena…

Justo cuando iba para mi habitación, me encontré con una enorme caja gris con un lazo negro.

La abrí y quede fascinada con el precioso vestido color marfil con detalles en plata y oro.

Junto con el vestido venia una estola dorada hermosa. Era como las túnicas que se utilizaban en los tiempos de antes. Como la de las Diosas del Olimpo.

Tambien habían unas sandalias doradas planas como las de ese entonces.

Estaba emocionada y por primera vez en la tarde, quise ir a la mendiga cena.

Tomé las cosas y fui a una habitación vacía, no quería despertar a Draco.

Me di una ducha y me masajee todo mi cuerpo. Tambien lavé mi cabello.

Me senté frente al espejo y empecé a peinarme.

Una vez me peiné con ayuda de la varita, me coloqué unos petalos de plata que me regaló Viktor, en toda la longitud de la trenza. Esta trenza, abarcaba la mitad de mi cabeza, dejando la otra mitad con mi cabello en ondas.

Mi maquillaje, consistía en brillo de labios, rímel y sobras doradas.

Me enfundé en el vestido de seda. Eran un traje sin tiras que marcaba mi ya enorme, pero no vulgar pecho. Estaba enmarcado, gracias a la pedrería que lo adornaba.

Para tapar un poco mi parte de arriba al descubierto, tomé la estola y la doble a lo largo. La coloqué sobre mi hombro izquierdo, es decir al lado opuesto de mi cabello, y la enganche a la pedrería.

Me calcé las sandalias, tome la invitación junto con mi bolso y fui hasta la salida de la casa para poder aparecerme.

******HDHDHDHDHD*******

Entré al museo luego de mostrar la invitación. Eran las nueve treinta cuando llegué.

Los guardias de seguridad hablaron por sus radios a medida que pasaba.

Frente a mí se abrieron las enormes puertas y vi al señor Jenks en el escenario.

Pov. Draco.

Llegué a la cena en el Museo y Daphne se pegó a mí como un chicle.

-. Qué bueno que viniste Dragon – chillaba en mi oído.

-. Si Daphne- ya quería regresar con mi mujer.

-. Quiero que conozcas al señor Jenks- me presento con ese señor, que no paraba de hablar de una chica que había invitado y esperar a que llegara.

-. Como te dije es una mujer hermosa y se me ha negado mucho, pero hoy la vi y me fui antes de que pudiera replicar acerca de la invitación. Ella tiene mucho potencial. – escuchaba su habladuría mientras veía como Daphne se enfadaba mas y mas.

Si bien Daphne no era fea, no me gustaban las rubias. Era muy delgada y pálida para mi gusto. Nada como mi castaña. Mi Hermionie, tenía una piel hermosa y bronceada; su cabello del que tanto me burle, era lo que más me gustaba de ella.

Y su contextura era perfecta estaba en el peso adecuado y tonificada. Y lo mejor era que tenía unas piernas de infarto.

-. … Hermionie Granger es una mujer espectacular- presté atención a esa parte. Sonreí de medio lado, al recordar que no podría venir porque estaba tan exhausta luego de nuestro encuentro.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando escuché…

-. Ya llegó- mierda.

Me alejé de Daphne. Hermionie me tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-. Y con ustedes la hermosa dama de la que les hablé. Hermionie Granger- quedé embobado al verla. Estaba hermosa. Era una diosa. Mi diosa.

Sentí como alguien cobraba vida entre mis piernas.

Mi mujer, parecía un ángel, se veía tan pura y…

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo el peso que tenia sobre mis hombros. A Hermionie, no se ve decaída con el embarazo, es más, se ve radiante y su cuerpo cada vez se pone más voluminoso y apetecible.

Todos se volvieron a verla. Daphne empezó a llorar de la rabia.

-. Siempre lo arruina todo- ella no arruinaba, ella erigía muchas cosas sobre todo en mi corazón.

Caí en la cuenta de algo… si teníamos una nena y salía como Hermionie… oh mierda! La encerraría hasta que cumpliera los treinta.

Y no quería saber mucho, ya que, mirando a Jane, que tiene cuarenta años y se veía asombrosa, ahora Hermionie con apenas veintidós años era toda una hermosura, no quería saber cómo seria a los treinta siendo ya una mujer madura.

Apuré mi trago de Brandy.

Ella me tenía que dar muchas explicaciones.

Su mirada se topo con la mía y me guiñó un ojo.

Me debía explicaciones, pero me las daría luego de ayudarme con mi pequeño problema entre las piernas.

La cena empezó y me sentaron bastante alejado de ella.

Vi que hacía gestos de asco a varios de los platillos, hasta que encontró algo de fruta.

Daphne no paraba de meterme mano y eso me estaba enfadando. En una de esas le azote el muslo con fuerza ye ella dejó de tocarme.

Estaba enfadado por varias de las cosas que pasaban…

Primero la loca de Daphne invitándome a la cena, después metiéndome mano y Hermionie rodeada de tigres en una mesa que no era la mía.

Minutos más tarde…

Ya había empezado el baile. Y me moría de celos de ver a Hermionie bailar con todos esos hombres.

Pero… ¿Por qué diablos no iba allá y reclamaba a mi mujer? No supe que era lo que me retenía hasta que la vi. Daphne.

Me solté de su agarre y fui a buscar a mi mujer.

-. Me permite?- pregunte educadamente al hombre que bailaba con ella.

-. Por supuesto. Hermionie fue un placer- ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Empezamos a bailar y olvide toda la rabia que sentía.

Me concentre solo en sus ojos. Esos pozos que me miraban con cautela y deseo-. Sabes que me encantas cuando estás en smoking.

-. Sabes que me fascinas cuando estas de blanco- se ruborizo-. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte…

-. Y yo igual pero…- si lo recordé eso de las manifestaciones de cariño en público era de mala educación.

-. Si lo sé.

La música terminó y me separé de ella porque el mismo señor Jenks se acercó.

-. Me permites?- asentí a regaña dientes.

-. Fue un placer- dije y me alejé. Necesitaba aire por lo cual fui a uno de los balcones a tomar aire.

En eso llegó Daphne.

Pov. Hermionie.

Todo estaba bien para mí en la cena hasta que vi a esa zorra manoseando a Draco. Como la detestaba.

Por ella una vez, casi dejé a Draco y fue la causante de varias peleas.

El se veía irritado.

Mientras bailábamos, toda mi rabia desapareció y me derretí con sus palabras.

El señor Jenks le pidió bailar conmigo y el aceptó enfadado.

Estaba viendo como él se iba a uno de los balcones y detrás del iba esa perra.

-. Querida por favor acepta mi propuesta- lo miré a los ojos.

-. Señor Jenks yo no puedo hacerlo- el me miró algo enfadado-. A mi prometido no le va a gustar que yo modele lencería- él se paró-. Además estoy embarazada.

El estaba cada vez mas sonriente y no lo entendía.

-. Mira querida, yo tengo una gran idea para ayudar al mundo mágico. Sabes que con lo de la guerra murió mucha gente y se necesitan mujeres embarazadas y bueno tu lo estas. No vas a modelar lencería, solo ropa de maternidad sexy y a la moda y si no quieres, tu rostro no sale.

-. Me gustaría, pero tengo que saber que opina mi prometido…

-. Y quien es…

-. Draco Malfoy- el asintió.

-. Es afortunado… y que sepas que la maldita Rita esta aquí en Grecia.

-. Creo que si quiero tu propuesta, además es por las mujeres del mundo mágico.

-. Te amo Hermionie- beso mis dos mejillas y se fue.

Yo aproveché para ir a buscar a Draco.

Fui al balcón y me encontré con una escena bastante chistosa, pero que me enfadaba.

Era Daphne, tratando de besar a Draco y el alejando su cabeza como podia y tambien deteniendo sus manos.

-. Daphne que tal- ella se paró en seco y Draco me miro aterrorizado y aliviado.

-. Eres una arpía Granger.

-. Tu eres una rogona, asi que largo- ella me miró desafiante.

-. Y tu quien te crees sangre sucia?- yo iba a correjirla cuando Draco la tomó por el brazo con nada de delicadeza.

-. Que sea la primera y ultima vez que insultas a MI mujer, porque la próxima me las pagas- le siseo y yo quise salir corriendo al ver lo enfadado que estaba.

-. Tu mujer?-preguntó desilusionada.

-. Y la madre de mis hijos- ella empalideció. Solo vimos como paso corriendo hacia a la recepción de nuevo-. Me quieres explicar por qué estas aquí?- me _grunó_

Me acerqué a el con mirada desafiante y colerica.

-. Draco Malfoy que sea la ultima vez que me gruñes te quedó claro- el se veía molesto, pero asintió-. Segundo yo tambien puedo preguntar lo mismo- volvió a asentir-. Y por ultimo te ves tan guapo en smoking- el sonrio ante la mirada que le di.

-. Eres tan Hermosa.

-. Quiero irme a casa estoy cansada…- me tapé la cara con las manos-. Quien estaba en la cama Draco…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos y bueno si recibo mas de tres reviews en lo que va de la mañana hago maratón.**_

_**Besos y Dios los guarde**_

_**D. F.**_


	11. Chapter 11: La Leña

_**Hoooola como están aquí está el cap. que les prometí no es nada largo porque es la leña del fuego que se va a prender para mañana.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y si quieren más actualizaciones como las de hoy solo tienen que darme más de ocho rr para mañana y hago lo mismo que hoy.**_

_**Y ustedes dirán que hay chantaje pero funciono. Me da mucha pena recurrir a este método ero en realidad díganme que no les gustó.**_

_**Bueno ya no los entretengo mas.**_

_**Este puede ser el cap. mas corto que he subido pero como ya les dije es necesario.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**La Leña**_

_**Pov. Ginny.**_

Me levanté por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

No volvería a beber.

Me senté en la cama y sentí incomodidad.

Esta no era mi cama y tenía dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Harry?

Miré al otro lado de la cama vi a… VIKTOR KRUM.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza.

Harry y Viktor besándose y tocándose en un bar muggle en donde había otros hombres y mujeres con mujeres haciendo lo mismo.

Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé, luego de eso empezamos a beber. Yo estaba despechada porque había terminado con mi novio.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora estoy aquí en la cama con esos hombres mega guapos, luego de ser follada hasta el cansancio.

Pero me horroricé. Siempre que peleaba con Bruno nos reconciliábamos a las horas-. Oh Mierda.

Sentí como acariciaban mis piernas-. Despertaste – dijo Harry.

-. Buenos días Ginevra- saludo Viktor.

-. Estas bien?- intenté levantarme, pero me dolía la entrepierna-. Lo siento si fuimos muy bruscos, pero es que tu pedias mas y mas- me ruboricé.

-. No se preocupen chicos estoy bien.

Me puse de pie como pude y fui a buscar mis ropas para poder irme a casa.

-. Chicos los veré después.

-. Estas bien?

-. Si solo necesito pensar- me vestí y me despedí de ellos con un beso.

Cuando iba llegando a la madriguera me topé con mi ex novio.

Mierda.

Pov. Hermionie.

Luego de la cena volvimos a casa y discutimos como solo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena en las cuales Draco y yo veíamos el atardecer juntos mientras pensábamos en todo lo que queríamos hacer en un futuro.

Hoy fuimos a la playa y yo me puse un bikini rojo vino con un short negro y el pareo de correa.

Todo por no enojar mucho a Draco.

-. Toma- me tendió una camiseta y yo me negué rotundamente.

-. No Draco- el me enarcó una ceja a modo de reprimenda.

-. Póntela- lo ignoré y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo luego de tomar mis cosas.

-. Ven acá Hermionie.

Lo ignoré ya estábamos entrando al área boscosa.

-. Hermi… - lo silencie al ver algo que me descolocó.

Era Rita Skeeter follando contra un árbol con su fotógrafo. Se supone que ella está casada y tiene dos hijos al igual que el fotógrafo.

Esto tenía que grabarlo. Me serviría después.

-. La cámara- Draco me la dio y empecé a grabar.

Esto sería la venganza por si sacaba algo referente a Harry o alguno de mis amigos.

Tomé tambien fotos con cámara mágica y con las Muggles.

*******narrador*******

Molly veía su árbol genealógico con nostalgia.

Sus retoños, y cuando vio la foto de Ginny se sorprendió.

-. Arthur- su marido llegó lo más rápido que pudo.

-. Dime – ella le enseñó el árbol-. Ginny está embarazada de…

-. Dos hombres distintos.

_**Bueno como les dije este iba a ser corto, lo del embarazo doble de Ginny se me ocurrió más adelante se explicará.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Con los acontecimientos de este cap. se desarrollara el siguiente así que estén muy atentos.**_

_**Gracias por la ayuda hoy y espero que les agrade.**_

_**Siento que no sea tan largo pero me arrebataron la inspiración al menospreciar lo que hago. No fue ningún comentario fue aquí en mi casa. Les pido disculpas si mañana no publico y si no lo hago ya saben porque es.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fuego

_**Hoooola gracias por todo el apoyo se que prometí caps. Pero en realidad no tenia ánimos para escribir.**_

_**Espero que me comprendan y trataré de que este cap. sea bastante largo para compensarlos.**_

_**Espero que les guste y un beso a todos.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**El fuego…**_

_**Pov. Hermionie**_.

Después de ver a la zorra de Rita en el bosque, decidí que no me iba a ir a la casa aun.

Era la primera vez que veníamos a la playa en todo el tiempo que teníamos aquí y su egoísmo y su neandartelidad no me lo iban a impedir.

Ya suficiente con tener un short.

Además quería disfrutar de mi cuerpo aun delgado.

Si, tenía dos meses y medio de tener a mis bebés dentro de mí, pero no se notaba o tenias que ser muy vida ajena para hacerlo.

Me senté en una tumbona y vi a Draco. Estaba enfadado.

Pero si él estaba enfado yo lo estaba más.

-. Párate- ordenó.

-. Quítate, me tapas el sol- dije quitándome los lentes de sol.

-. Te dije que te pares. Nos vamos a casa- enarqué una de mis finas cejas y lo miré a los ojos con gesto desafiante.

-. Draquito!- le sonreí.

-. Te llaman- el me miró suplicante y esperé a que ella estuviera más cerca.

-. Herms por favor vámonos- pidió y cuando vi a Daphne a pocos pasos, me puse de pie y lo besé.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como a ella se le aguaron los ojos y sonreí para mis adentros.

-. Vamos a casa- dije acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

Nos giramos y vi a Daphne.

-. Escuché que aceptaste la propuesta del señor Jenks. Deberías cuidarte. Hablo de la forma de comer. No querrás que te salgan estrías, celulitis y varices. Además se te caerán los pechos, la piel se pondrá flácida y…

-. Será por mis hijos. Prefiero estar así como lo que tú dices, que ser una bulímica y anoréxica.

Me miro enojada y me encogí de hombros-. No soy anoréxica ni bulímica.

-. Y yo tampoco me engordaré ni nada de lo que dijiste.

-. Eso es lo que tú dices.

-. Ya veremos.

-. Si, cuando te pongas gorda y parezcas un troll como el que te atacó en Hogwarts veremos si Draco te va a querer.

-. Y se supone que si eso pasa el te buscará a ti cierto?- le pregunté.

-. Y tú qué crees. Siempre me buscó a mí en Hogwarts.

-. Cuando fue eso?- le pregunté con ganas de restregarle la verdad en la cara.

-. En cuarto Curso e inicios del quinto- sonreí complacida-. No sé que le hiciste ni que poción le diste para meterte en su cama y ahora estar embarazada de él.

Me enfurecí, pero no lo hice notar. Draco estaba entre tenso y divertido.

-. Cabe destacar mi querida Daphne- empezó a hablar Draco-. Que estoy con Hermionie desde que inicio el quinto curso- ella palideció ante la declaración.

-. Y no lo busqué yo- le dije recordando la forma tan peculiar en la que se me declaró.

Flash Back

_Iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, bien concentrada en mis pensamientos._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo Malfoy ya no se metía conmigo, pero si con Harry y Ron. Y cuando me miraba lo hacía de manera distinta. Con… anhelo? No, de seguro estaba equivocada._

_Era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade. Así que no había nadie en el colegio._

_Me había quedado en Hogwarts, porque estaba molesta con Ron._

_Siempre hacia algo que me molestaba._

_Me gustaba como se sentía el colegio cuando no había casi nadie._

_Solo sentí un jalón._

_Me habían metido en una de las aulas o eso yo creía._

_Era la sala de los Menesteres._

_-. Hermionie- sentí que decían en mi oído._

_Una corriente bajó por mi columna vertebral._

_-. Malfoy?- me giré y sus labios me atraparon._

_Me tomó por sorpresa._

_Me alejé de él y lo abofetee-. Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?_

_-. Quiero que seas mi novia- me quedé estupefacta. Debía analizar las cosas._

_Este gilipollas venia de buenas a primeras y me besaba y con eso creía que yo iba a ser su novia?_

_Estaba equivocado._

_-. Claro que no- me dirigí a la puerta, pero él me lo impidió._

_-. Debes de aceptar- yo reprimí una sonrisa._

_-. Haber… debo aceptar, porque tú eres un Malfoy?- el asintió-. Y los Malfoy consiguen lo que quieren- volvió a asentir con recelo-. Pues yo soy una Granger y nosotros hacemos lo que se nos pega en gana, sin importar si eres o no un Malfoy- el me miró. Su mirada era desolada-. Por qué quieres que yo sea tu novia?- le pregunté y él se acercó a mí._

_-. Porque… te amo- me besó con ternura y esta vez me dejé llevar. En todo caso porque yo le iba a creer._

_Se la había pasado todos estos años llamándome Sangre Sucia, impura y no sé que mas._

_Bueno eso había sido hasta finales del tercer curso._

_De todas formas esa no era manera de pedirlo._

_Su beso se volvió más desesperado y yo le correspondí._

_-. Por favor…- sus ojos estaban llorosos-. Tengo este sentimiento atorado en el pecho desde hace años. Y necesitaba decírtelo. Necesito que estés conmigo por favor. Yo se que esa no es la manera de pedirlo, pero en realidad lo necesito. Necesito que estés cerca. Por favor…_

_-. Malfoy esto es muy pronto, además ni siquiera te veo así- el asintió cabizbajo._

_-. Déjame estar cerca. Por lo menos conóceme._

_-. Bueno con eso puedo- el me besó mis piernas me hubiesen dejado en el suelo de no ser por él._

_-. Me haces muy feliz._

_A partir de ese día todas las mañanas recibía una flor con una nota al despertar. Sus mensajes eran tan hermosos._

_Cada noche nos encontrábamos en la sala de los menesteres y nos conocíamos mas._

_Y cuando le dije que lo quería el se volvió loco. _

_Narcissa estaba feliz y me había mandado de sus dulces cada semana, como lo hacía con Draco._

Fin del Flash Back.

-. Además yo amo a Hermionie como esté- dijo Draco besándome. Cuando nos separamos vi a Reta junto con su camarógrafo.

-. Esto va a ser una bomba- dijo ella sonriendo -. Ya tengo el titulo de la columna- siguió muy emocionada-. La leona y la Sierpe vacacionando en Zante.- empezó a reír -. Pero ese no es el único ya que te olvidaste de tu ex.

Hablaba de Ron.

-. Solo diré una cosa Skeeter- ella sonrió con malicia-. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor- y con eso me fui.

******oOoOoooooOoooooooOo********

-. Vas a publicar las fotos?- preguntó ya en la recamara.

-. Por mi no.

-. Entonces por quien?

Ya había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad y deshacerme de mi broma personal, decirle que Harry era gay.

En esos momentos sonó mi móvil.

-. Hola…

-. Hermionie – esa era Ginny y se escuchaba desesperada.

-. Qué te pasa?- le pregunté. Draco se sentó en la cama.

-. Mionie… me acosté con Viktor y Harry – me quedé en shock. Les había funcionado-. Hermionie sigues ahí.

-. Si lo siento es que me dejaste en shock. – Sonreí de felicidad-. Y que tal estuvo?

-. HERMIONIE- me eché a reír-. Estuvo genial- gritó.

-. Entonces cual es el problema?- estaba confundida.

-. Estoy embarazada- me emocioné.

-. Enserio?

-. Hermionie esto no es relajo. Estoy embarazada y no sé de quién de los dos es- empezó a sollozar-. Como diablos se lo diré a mi familia. Y como se los diré a ellos.

-. Con la boca?- ella se echo a reír-. Todo va a estar bien.

-. GINEVRA WEASLYE ME QUIERES EXPLICAR COMO DIANTRES ES QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA, NO DE UNO SINO DE DOS HOMBRES DIFERENTES- me tapé la boca al escuchar a Molly.

La llamada se cortó.

-. Qué pasó?- preguntó Draco.

-. Ginny está embarazada – el asintió-. De Harry – el sonrió-. Y de Viktor- me miro confundido-. Y ellos son gays- palideció.

-. Enserio son gays?- sonreí y él me miró enfurecido-. Dejaste que creyera todo este tiempo que eran heterosexuales- me culpó.

El me miró confuso después-. Se puede quedar embarazada de dos hombres distintos?

-. Sip. Eso es raro pero se puede. De llama Superfecundacion Heteropaternal. Eso es rarísimo. Solo han existido siete casos reportados en el mundo.

-. Wow- fue lo único que dijo.

Me abalance a sus brazos y lo miré a los ojo-. Te amo- el sonrió.

-. Y yo a ti, más que a mi vida- sonreí y lo besé sabiendo que esa era la verdad.

Pov. Ginevra.

Mis padres entraron en la habitación y yo los miré con miedo.

Mierda.

-. De quién es?- preguntó mi madre.

-. Mami yo…

-. De Bruno y quien más?- ellos adoraban a Bruno.

-. No es de Bruno – mi madre me puso de pie.

-. De quien es Ginevra?- pregunto mi padre.

-. De…

Se escuchó los toques a la puerta.

Y abrió George.

-. Mamá, Ginny, Papá los buscan- avisó.

-. Tenemos una conversación pendiente niña- asentí cabizbaja.

Fuimos hasta el salón y ahí estaban Harry y Viktor-. Buenas Molly- saludó Harry.

En estas dos semanas no lo había visto ni al él ni a Viktor.

-. Señora Weasley vinimos a hablar con usted porque…

-. Somos los padres de los bebés que espera Ginevra y vamos a hacernos responsables- terminó de decirlo Harry-. Tambien hay algo que tenemos que decirles…

-. …Harry y yo somos pareja- terminó Viktor.

Mi madre se desmayo y mi padre se quedó en shock mientras la sosteníamos.

Al rato la despertamos y ella los miró. Asintió y los miró-. Entonces seré abuela?- dijo sonriente y yo la abracé.

-. Ginny queremos que vivas con nosotros- dijo Viktor en un tono autoritario.

-. No creo que sea necesario…

-. Si lo es- dijo Harry.

-. Pero yo…

-. Creo que es lo mejor además ellos no se quieren perder nada del embarazo hija.

-. Está bien- concedí.

Pov. Hermionie.

Ya teníamos un mes y medio en Grecia y yo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Mi guardarropa estaba lleno, de las nuevas prendas que me había enviado el señor Jenks. El contrato iba muy bien. Mi embarazo no corría ningún riesgo.

Me senté y la sabana se resbaló dejando mis pecho medio descubiertos.

Acaricie mi vientre y sentí a Draco removerse a mi lado-. Hermosa- acaricio mi vientre-. Tienes hambre?

-. Mucha- el sonrió-. Pero de ti- empecé a besarlo con pasión y deseo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y seguí besándolo.

El tomó uno de mis pechos ultrasensibles y lo introdujo en su boca. Me arquee a él y nuestros sexos se rozaron.

Gemimos al unísono.

Me tomó de las caderas y me levantó, para luego bajarme sobre su erección.

-. Oh…- lo besé y empecé a subir y bajar sobre él.

Me sostenía con mis manos sobre su pecho, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-. Nena – el tenia sus dedos enterrados en mi cadera mientras marcaba el ritmo.

-. Dragon – le llamé y el empezó a subir y bajarme mas y mas rápido.

Mi orgasmo fue abrasador y me dejó muy sensible.

El se vino tambien y yo me recosté sobre su pecho.

-. Te amo- dije jadeante.

-. Y yo a ti. A ustedes- lo besé.

El me abrazó.

Mientras nos recuperábamos, escuché el repiqueteo en la ventana.

Como no tenía fuerzas, la abrí a punta de varita.

La lechuza dejó la correspondencia y se marchó.

Tomé el periódico.

Me quedé paralizada con la primera plana.

Decía:

_¿Qué fue de nuestro aclamado Trío de Oro?_

_Empecemos por el niño que volvió a vivir, si señores el aclamado Harry Potter._

_Al parecer el señor Potter tiene pareja y nada más y nada menos, que el ex pretendiente de su amiga Hermionie Granger, el búlgaro Viktor Krum. Se les ha visto tomado de la mano en el mundo muggle y tambien besándose como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Junto a ellos se figura la pequeña Weasley. _

_Ya saben chicas nuestro héroe de guerra, al parecer le gusta que le den por la retaguardia._

Una furia me invadió al leer el artículo, pero esa perra pagaría.

_Ron Weasley, después de que Granger lo abandonar se fue con la señorita Brown, que al parecer está embarazada de él. Weasley está en Azkabán por intento de violación contra su ex pareja Hermionie Granger y tambien por acoso sexual. Esto suma un total de veintidós años de prisión._

_Y la ultima pero no menos importante… Hermionie Jane Granger._

_Pero miren que rápida es la "leona". No espero casi nada luego de la cancelación de su boda y corrió a los brazos de su ex –novio. A dos meses de la cancelación de su matrimonio con Weasley se le veía con el ex mortifago Draco Malfoy muy acarameladitos en Grecia, para ser más exactos en la isla Zante._

_Según cuentan las lenguas ellos tenían una relación desde inicio del quinto curso en Hogwarts. _

_Siempre que se veían por las calles de Grecia, se observaba a Malfoy muy posesivo con la que proclama su mujer._

_Aquí les dejo las fotos que son prueba de mi ardua investigación._

_Reta Skeeter._

-. Maldita arpía- mascullo Draco.

Empezamos a ver las fotos en donde salían Harry y Viktor besándose y me pregunté cómo estarían ellos.

Tambien salía una de Ron gritando detrás de los barrotes de su celda en Azkabán.

Y por ultimo salíamos Draco y yo tomados de la mano por el pueblo y tambien besándonos ese día en la playa.

Me puse de pie y fui al cajón de la mesita de la cómoda.

Saqué los rollos y las fotos que habíamos revelado tambien la copia del video.

Me puse la bata y junto con Draco fuimos por Rocco, nuestra lechuza y le dimos el encargo para que se lo llevara a Pansy.

-. Mañana esa estúpida se levantará con tremenda noticia.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ustedes perdones la gramática pero es que estaba muy emocionada.**_

_**Un besazo y si quieren mas no duden en pedirlos.**_

_**Eso sí. Si llegamos a los ochenta y cinco rr publico antes de las siete de la noche hora de panamá.**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F. **_

Bueno eso de la Superfecundacion Heteropaternal, si existe pero como espliqué en el cap es bastante raro


	13. Chapter 13: Treinta y Dos horas de Viaje

_**Hola gracias a todos los que publicaron sus rr**_

_**Se me olvidaba comentarles que el fic se está acabando. Si queridos seguidores está llegando a su final pero todavía no estamos en las últimas, falta su par de caps.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece y espero que les guste.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Treinta y dos horas de viaje.**_

*****OOOOOOOoooOOOOO******

_**Revista Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Edición 4321 **_

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

**Rita Skeeter y el camarógrafo complaciente…**

_Al parecer mis queridos lectores la reportera Rita Skeeter, la que se llenaba la boca hablando de la honestidad y lealtad, no resulto ser más que una gata en celo en la isla Zante._

_La reportera, conocida por sus polémicos reportajes, ahora se ha envuelto en uno._

_Según se muestra en las fotos anexadas al reportaje, se le ve a la reportera en escenas muy comprometedoras con su camarógrafo._

_Rita, quien está casada desde hace quince años con su esposo- o después de esto ex esposo- el señor August Skeeter con el que tiene dos hijos- que quizás no sean de el porqué no tienen parecido alguno-mantiene una relación ilícita con su camarógrafo Alexis Cartrog, quien tambien tiene esposa e hijos._

_Que estarían haciendo esos dos por la isla Zante…?_

_Desde hace cuanto mantienen esta relación…?_

_Nadie sabe, pero lo que si sabemos mis queridos lectores es que la intachable Rita Skeeter le es infiel a su marido…_

_Pero ya no les entretengo…_

_Aquí están las pruebas, que para poder verlas deben ser mayores de edad._

Reportera:

Pansy Parkinson.

Pov. Narrador.

-. Mi amor yo te puedo explicar…- lloriqueaba desesperada Rita Skeeter, mientras su marido tomaba todas sus prendas y las echaba a la calle junto con ella.

-. NO ME DIGAS MI A MOR- dijo August enfadado-. Quiero que te largues y no regreses mas- ella intentó tocarlo, pero él la rechazó.

-. Mi amor fue un… un desliz. Algo sin importancia- trataba de acercarse.

-. Me vale una mierda. Aquí no te quiero- dijo empujándola fuera de la casa-. Y ay de ti que los niños no sean míos, porque no te la acabas- cerró la puerta, dejándola en el porche con todo regado a su alrededor.

Y como nada podía empeorar la situación o quizás sí, empezó a llover copiosamente.

-. TE ODIO HERMIONE GRANGER… DESTRUISTE MI VIDA- grito desgarradoramente, la reportera de rodillas en el suelo, en medio de la lluvia.

Pov. Hermione.

Después de treinta y dos horas de viaje llegamos a Londres.

-. Draco quiero ver a Harry y a Viktor- le dije a mi rubio. El me miró y negó.

-. Necesitas descansar, el viaje fue muy pesado, hermosa- eso lo sabía y sabia que tenía razón, pero quería verlos, sabía que ellos estarían destrozados.

-. Por favor solo un rato- le dije ya en el taxi y el negó-. Un ratito chiquito- hice el ademan con mis dedos-. Solo un poquito- le di un piquito y el sonrió.

-. No- apliqué un hechizo para que si el conductor nos veía por el espejo retrovisor, pareciera que estuviéramos hablando.

Me acerqué a Draco y besé su cuello mientras mi mano bajaba por su pecho, e iba hasta su entrepierna que estaba cobrando vida.

Bajé la cremallera y metí la mano. Empecé a acariciarlo.

Estaba despierto.

-. Hermione…- su voz ir ronca -. Nena- lo besé con ansias y él me devolvió el beso.

El intentó colocarme encima de él, pero lo frené a lo que él se quejó-. Estoy cansada y necesito descansar, por eso no podemos ir a lo de Harry- le recordé a lo que el gruñó enfadado.

Se arreglo sus ropas, calmó a mi mejor amigo y deshizo el hechizo-. A Grimauld Place 12- le indicó al conductor que asintió.

-. Te adoro dragón- besé su mejilla.

-. Esta me la pagas leona- sonreí y acaricie mi abultado vientre de cuatro meses.

Pansy ya tenía seis, Ginny dos y yo cuatro. Solo faltaba Luna.

Llegamos a la casa de Harry y vi a Ginny que trataba de levantarles el ánimo.

-. Chicos lo importante es que ustedes son felices- dijo Ginny sentada enfrente de ellos.

-. Harry, Viktor- los saludé y ellos sonrieron tristemente al vernos. Fui hasta ellos y los abracé con fuerza-. No se dejen caer por esto. Es mas ya tengo la solución. Vamos a ir a divertirnos Pansy, Ginny ustedes dos y yo, uno de estos días.

-. Y por qué no puedo ir yo?- preguntó Draco.

Ginny se puso de pie, fue hasta él y le dijo algo al oído-. Paso- dijo de una vez.

Escuchamos un estropicio y vimos a Pansy aparecer junto con Blaise, por la chimenea.

-. Hermione por fin llegaste- me abrazo como pudo y tambien a los chicos mientras Blaise me saludaba y le daba un beso a mi vientre

-. Estas más hermosa- sonreí y el fue hasta Draco y lo saludó.

-. Ya lo leyeron?- negamos y leímos el reporte.

-. Oh Pansy eres perversa- dijo Viktor.

-. Esa mujer las está pagando una a una.

Vimos las fotos, en donde se observaba claramente, al camarógrafo arremeter una y otra vez el cuerpo de la zorra esa.

Ginny salió corriendo al baño por el asco que le causaron las imágenes.

La siguieron Viktor y Harry.

Draco conversaba con Blaise mientras yo me aparté un poco con Pansy.

-. Tenemos que subirles el ánimo- ella asintió-. Vamos a ese bar gay nosotras con ellos.

-. Si yo quiero ir- me sorprendí al no escucharla hablar de su boda.

-. Cuando te vas a casar con Blaise?- ella sonrió.

-. Mi amor esta va a ser la boda de las embarazadas- empezó a decirme que nos casaríamos Ginny, ella y yo el mismo día.

-. Mira aquí están los diseños- me mostró unos vestidos de colores pasteles, rosado, violeta y beige. Consistían en unos pantalones del color de nuestra preferencia, holgados y la parte de arriba eran diferentes, uno era one-shoulder, otro se anudaba en el cuello, uno de tiras y el otro simplemente no tenia tiras y se recogía en el medio de los pechos.

-. Creo que deben sumarle el verde agua- dijo Luna y Pansy y yo la abrazamos al igual que y Ginny que acababa de llegar.

-. Cuanto tiempo tienes?- preguntamos a la vez.

-. Dos semanas y todo está bien- la volvimos a abrazar.

-. La boda se realizará en mes y medio, pero no en Londres…

-. Donde entonces?- preguntó Draco.

-. Zante

_**Espero que les guste. Que sepan que a mí me encantó como quedó espero que les guste. A los que no saben quiero que sepan que ya subí un nuevo Dramonie que se llama Obsesión Impura. Ya pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier pregunta, critica, deseo que tengan díganlo. Estoy para responder.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Boda

_**Hola gracias por los rr. Espero que les guste ya que este es el ultimo capitulo. Si, lo mismo pasó con El Tutor, pero es que lo olvidé y no conté los capítulos faltantes además no hay más que meter a la trama, ya que Draco logró lo que quería y Ronald esta en Azkabán por imbécil…Jejeje.**_

_**Pero BUENO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR FAVOR en realidad lo siento.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling excepto la trama que es desvarió mío**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Boda.**_

_**Pov. Hermione.**_

Era la despedida de solteras e íbamos a ir a un club muggle a bailar.

Claro que los chicos no lo sabían, ya que al estar algo avanzado el embarazo de Pansy suponen que vamos a tener un pijama da.

Ellos partieron a su despedida y nosotras nos arreglamos para pasárnosla en grande.

Luna tenía un hermoso vestido que se ceñía a su cuerpo en color verde agua, Ginny uno en negro que la hacía resaltar mas su color de cabello, el vestido solo se ajustaba a su pecho y caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, debajo de este había un short blanco.

Pansy tenía un traje color bronce que caía con vuelo grácilmente y unos shorts en color crema.

Y yo tenía un traje rojo vino triple que solo se ajustaba a mis pechos por un lazo plateado y unos shorts plateados con lentejuelas.

Mi madre era la más despampanante de todas. Ella llevaba un traje blanco de tiras en dorado al igual que una franja en dorado a la altura de la cadera.

Los chicos ya deberían de haber salido a su despedida.

Ellos creían que eran los únicos que iban a disfrutar esta última noche, pues estaban equivocados.

Llegamos al bar de un amigo mío el cual Draco detestaba desde Hogwarts por cierto y el nos dio lugares privilegiados.

Un grupo de chicos nos invitó a bailar y nosotras aceptamos.

Bailamos varias piezas hasta que nos interrumpió la voz de Jeremías mi amigo.

-. Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Ginevra pasen al escenario y espero que disfruten mi regalo de despedida de solteras- nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros sus saber que nos depararía el futuro.

Cuando estábamos en la tarima nos hicieron sentarnos en unas sillas mientras mi madre nos veía desde el público.

De la nada los mismos chicos que nos sacaron a bailar aparecieron frente a nosotras y a quitarse la ropa.

Nos tomaban las manos y las ponían en sus cuerpos.

-. Por Merlín esto es una locura!- decía Pansy sonriendo, mientras el chico le hacía guiños.

Ella mantenía el contacto visual y se mordía el labio inferior.

Solo sentí como el chico que estaba frente a mi me colocaba su corbata en el cuello y ahí le presté más atención.

Nos reíamos y coqueteábamos un poco mientras ellos nos bailaban.

El striptease terminó y todos aplaudieron.

-. Chicas que tal si nos regalan un baile tu tambien Jane- dijo Jeremías por el micrófono y puso una canción bastante sensual que era una de mis favoritas _Quédate de Lara Fabián_

Las sillas desaparecieron y nosotras empezamos a bailar al ritmo tan sensual y provocativo de la música.

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

Las cinco mujeres estaban tan ensimismadas bailando que no se percataron cuando aparecieron seis hombres por la puerta del establecimiento.

Ellos habían ido a tomar unos cuantos tragos y luego se irían a sus respectivas casas, ya que las mujeres estaban en una pijama da ellos no querían hacer nada impropio.

-. Espera…- dijo Theo viendo al escenario-. Esa es Luna- todos miraron hacia el lugar y tuvieron tres reacciones…

La primera fue desconcierto, la segunda una erección al ver tal erótico espectáculo y la tercera una furia avasalladora al ver que todos los hombres las miraban y unos strippers cerca de la barra.

Los hombres se dispersaron rápidamente y quedaron enfrente del escenario.

En ese mismo instante la música paró.

Había tensión en el ambiente.

-. UPS – dijo Jane.

-. Chicos creo que se acabó la despedida… llegaron los futuros esposos. Chicos son muy afortunados, tienen unas prometidas hermosas, verdad que si?- todos apoyaron al unísono.

-. Hermione te bajas de allí en este instante- todas se bajaron de la tarima y fueron escoltadas fuera del establecimiento por los hombres.

-. De quien fue la idea?- preguntó un muy enfadado Draco.

Todas voltearon a ver a jane -. Tu…- dijo Blaise molesto.

-. Si yo y qué?- los miró enarcando una ceja en gesto desafiante-. Tienen alguna queja?- Blaise iba a decir algo pero Harry le hizo retroceder-. Eso yo sabía que eran inteligentes- la miraron enfadados-. No arruguen el entrecejo que se pondrán viejos. Chicas nos vamos.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Todo estaba muy hermoso y dispuesto para la ocasión.

Era las bodas del año.

Todo estaba listo, en el altar estaban los cinco novios esperando por sus futuras esposas.

Una a una fue entrando haciendo que más de uno boqueara.

En sus manos en vez de ramos tenían zapatitos de bebé, biberones, medias y chupetes.

Cada una fue entrando por tiempo de gestación.

Estaban radiantes.

La boda era en la playa y cada una tenía una flor del color de su traje adornando su cabello con un hermoso recogido.

Iban descalzas por el camino de pétalos de rosas.

La boda se celebró sin ningún contratiempo.

-. Blaise, Draco, Viktor, Harry y Theo, aceptan por esposas a Ginny, Luna , Pansy y Hermione.

-. Si aceptó- dijeron cada uno.

-. Pansy, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, aceptan por esposos a Blaise, Draco, Viktor, Harry y Theo?

-. Si acepto.

-. Por el poder que…- ellas sonreían felices y solas escucharon cuando…-. Los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besar a las novias- los besos no se hicieron esperar.

Todos en la recepción estaban encantados y las felicitaciones no faltaban.

En ese momento todas subieron al escenario y se dispusieron a tirar sus obsequios. Esto se convertiría en flores en las manos de las mujeres que no estuvieran en gestación.

Las mujeres se agruparon para ver quien agarraba el ramo.

Los cuatro ramos cayeron y tres se convirtieron en rosas.

Solo uno quedó en su estado normal.

Jane estaba asombrada, ella no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Cuando ella se giró para mirar a Severus, este le sonreía lleno de felicidad y ella empezó a llorar de la emoción.

John Granger estaba asombrado y molesto, pero consigo mismo al ver que la mujer de su vida estaba enamorada de otro hombre y que le iba a dar un hijo. Molesto porque por imbécil perdió todo lo que en realidad le hacía feliz…

Jane corrió a los brazos de su esposo que la cobijo en ellos.

-. Te amo- le dijo Severus.

-. Y yo tambien- lo besó.

Después de un rato de bailar y festejar todos partieron a celebrar sus futuras lunas de miel.

Y celebrar la oportunidad que les daba la vida de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar el presente.

_Fin_

_**Bueno este es el final de este fic. Me encantó y me gustaría llegar por lo menos a los cien rr no sé si será posible y si lo amerite pero me haría muy feliz.**_

_**En realidad estoy conteniendo las ganas de llorar porque en verdad compartí mucho con ustedes por medio de esta historia.**_

_**En verdad amé sus rr y espero verlos en mi otra historia que se llama Obsesión Impura.**_

_**Gracias de nueva cuenta**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Noche Estrellada

_**Hola gracias por leerme todo este tiempo. Espero que la historia no se les haya hecho tediosa y que la hayan disfrutado en verdad yo me rei mucho.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno aquí les dejo el epilogo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los follows, Favs y rr. Los aprecie mucho.**_

_**Espero que no me quieran ahorcar ni nada.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Noche Estrellada…**_

_**Pov. Draco.**_

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que habia vuelto por mi mujer y estaba mas que feliz. La amaba y tambien a mis hijos que ya tenían un año y dos meses.

Eran tan hermosos.

La pequeña Evangeline tenia el cabello castaño liso y los ojos grises como los mios.

Era hermosa y todo se lo daba, era débil ante ella y su sonrisa.

Era una mini Hermione.

Y Scorpius, el delirio de Hermione tenia el cabello rubio platinado rizado. Y los ojos color miel de Hermione.

Era mi orgullo al igual que Evangeline.

Estaba recordando a mis hijos mientras hacia ejercicios en el gimnasio.

Estaba en la caminadora. Sabia que atraía miradas y eso solo me hacia sonreir.

Si supieran que solo tenia ojos para una castaña que tenia unas curvas de infarto.

En parte eso me molestaba ya que no entendía, se suponía que su cuerpo debía cambiar, ponerse un poco mas rellenita, pero eso no pasaba. Al contrario, su cuerpo con el embarazo se había puesto más voluptuoso y apetecible.

Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones-. Hola- miré a la chica y le sonreí.

-. Hola – ella se ruborizó.

-. Mi nombre es Kate – me tendió una mano y yo se la acepté.

-. Draco- me pasé la mano izquierda, que es en donde descansaba la banda, por el cabello y ella se desilusionó.

-. Eres casado- asentí.

-. Si – en eso unas risas me hicieron girar mi rostro.

Era ella, con unos shorts negros y un sujetador de hacer ejercicios negros que dejaba ver su vientre plano.

Paré de correr -. Es ella?- preguntó la chica con algo que se entendía como envidia.

-. Si – dije orgulloso-. Hasta luego- me encaminé en su dirección y vi que hablaban con su entrenador.

Estaban Pansy, Ginny Luna y Hermione conversando.

-. Este ejercicio les ayudará con el busto- y empezó a ayudar a Hermione.

No me gustó para nada su proximidad así que me dejé ver.

-. Draco mi amor- me sonrió con ternura y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Me besó y luego la miré.

Se supone que ella debe de tener una ropa más adecuada…

-. No empieces- me besó de nuevo y me trague todo lo que iba a decirle.

Terminamos nuestros ejercicios y fuimos a la casa.

Los niños estaban durmiendo la siesta.

Nos bañamos juntos y disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos plenamente.

Cuando nos alistamos, fuimos por los niños para ir a comer.

-. Evangeline, hermosa- la llamé y ella me sonrió. Me derretí.

Era tan linda.

-. Scorpius mi amor- lo llamó Hermione y el vino corriendo hasta nosotros-. Estas muy guapo corazón- el sonrió y me miró.

Le acaricie el cabello y el estiró su manita. Me incliné un poco y el acaricio mi cabello.

-. Mamá- saludó Evangeline.

-. Nena esta hermosa- besó su mejilla y Eva la de ella.

Fuimos a cenar.

Estaba feliz por todos. Blaise tuvo a una nena la cual se llama Megan, Theo tuvo un niño al que llamó Chris. Harry tuvo un niño que se llama James y Viktor una niña a la que llamó Victoria.

Eran hermosos pero ninguno le ganaba a Scorpius y Evangeline.

Ellos eran mis modelos al igual que Hermione con su ropa post-parto.

Y en el trabajo ni se diga. Tuve que comprarle trajes largos y anchos y aun así la lujuriaban.

Pero yo era el único que podía tocarla y realizar todos esos sueños que tenían los demás.

Luego de terminar la cena fuimos a nuestra habitación, era el aniversario de la noche que pasamos en la sala de menesteres. Esa sala en la que juramos amarnos y en la que descubrimos nuestros cuerpos.

Todavía recuerdo la cuarentena que tuve que pasar y lo que hizo Hermione para que no me volviera loco con la abstinencia.

Sus manos eran prodigiosas y esa boca…

Las voces de mis hijos llenaron mis oídos sacándome de mis pensamientos nada puros.

-. Papá- era Eva estirando sus bracitos.

Los subimos en la cama y hechizamos el techo para que pudiéramos apreciar la noche estrellada.

Draco y yo nos miramos mientras él hacia un zoom.

Los niños estaban muy entusiasmados…

Miré a Draco y por medio de los pensamientos expresamos nuestros deseos.

_Deseo poder ver muchas noches estrelladas_…- empecé_._

… _siempre y cuando sea a tu lado- _terminó ella_._

-. Te amo- lo besé.

-. Yo te amo más- y en eso empezó la lluvia de estrellas.

Era mi vida al igual que mis hijos.

Pero me faltaba uno más…

Hermione no tenía pensado tener más bebés pero a mí me encantaba verla embarazada.

Se veía preciosa.

Y me sin prestar atención una estrella fugaz pasó en el instante en el que pensaba en el bebé que quería.

Un mes después…

Estábamos en la casa de Severus visitando a Alex su hijo.

-. Draco Malfoy- bajé el periódico y la miré sonriente.

-. Dime mi amor- ella me miró enfurruñada pero se veía contenta.

-. Estoy embarazada de nuevo- sonreí y abrí mis brazos.

-. Se cumplió mi deseo- ella me miró confusa-. La noche estrellada pedí otro bebé- ella sonrió tiernamente y sonrió.

-. Te amo- me besó.

-. Y yo a ti- dije sentándola en mi regazo y acariciando su por ahora vientre plano.

Y pensar en todas esas noches que perdí a su lado solo añorando tener estos momentos de felicidad a su lado. Pensando que en cualquier momento todos mis recuerdos se esfumarían y me volvería loco.

Y ahora ya no añoro, yo poseo y poseo, el amor de esta hermosa mujer y de mis dos pequeños hijos y el tercero que viene en camino.

-. Siempre tuyo…

-. Siempre tuya…

Fin.

_**Gracias de nuevo y espero verlos en mis otras historias.**_

_**Gracias y Dios los guarde.**_

_**Danielle Franks **_


End file.
